Convicted
by Hanikamiya
Summary: The life of a cop is never an easy one. Rating may change for later chapters.
1. Prologue

-1**Mass Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Deal with it.

**Author's Note**: It's so weird where I find my inspiration for stories. This one I got while watching American History X. Excellent movie. Everyone should see it. The ages are as follows:

Kagome: 23

Sango: 24

Miroku: 25

Inuyasha: 25

Sesshoumaru: 26

Kikyou: 24

Now, on with the story.

**From Hunter to Hunted**

_Chapter 1_

--Flashback to two years ago-- KAGOME'S POV

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Sesshoumaru, the captain of our unit, whispered. Everyone nodded. "All right. We've gotten calls like this before, so don't freak out. Just go in, get the guy, and come out. Higurashi, you know what to do."

"One question before we barge in there. Don't you think the guy has run already? I mean, it's been ten minutes since we got the call…" I replied. It didn't seem probable that someone would hang around after killing a person.

"No body saw anyone come out of the room, so we're assuming he's still in there, or he jumped out of the window. We all know what to expect." Sesshoumaru answered. I nodded slightly and positioned myself in front of the door. This was always my favorite part, getting to kick the door open. My gun was held tightly in my hand, my finger ready to pull the trigger. With a lurch, I kicked my foot at the door, sending it flying open.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kikyou swarmed in, guns ready to fire if necessary. "There's no one in here. Inuyasha and I will go search the back rooms. Miroku, Kikyou, Sango, you three keep searching around here. Kagome, see if he went out the window." Sesshoumaru ordered. A laugh escaped me at his command. Another favorite of mine, and the whole police district knew it, was jumping out of windows and landing on the bad guy.

The groups split up and I went to the back of the house. There was a large window in the hallway that had been pushed up and, sure enough, a dark figure was running towards the woods. I smiled to myself and ran back into the living room. After pushing the living room window up, I pulled myself through and jumped onto the man.

"Okay, Ito-san. You are hereby placed under arrest for the murders and rapes of the following people: Akagi Kagura, Akagi Kanna, Ando Kaguya, Baba Hagura, and whomever you just killed and raped this time. You are also arrested for the murder of the Akagi's dog. How do you plead?" I asked, strapping the handcuffs onto the man's wrists.

"Ahh, you got me Officer Higurashi. The Tokyo District Police is just too smart for my own good. But, don't you want to know who this victim was?" Ito asked.

"Honestly, I don't really care right now." I pulled him to his feet, one of my hands on his shoulder, the other on his wrists. "I got him, guys!"

They didn't seem to hear me. "Sesshoumaru, you might want to come look at this…" Miroku called from a bedroom.

"What is it?" The captain walked out of one of the backrooms, standing in the doorway. Miroku stepped to the side, revealing the body of the latest victim. "Holy fuck…"

"My reaction exactly. Do you think we should tell Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kikyou appeared to be a zombie, staring blankly at the body of Mrs. Higurashi.

"We have to. Someone call her up here. She's in the backyard with Ito." Sesshoumaru answered. Inuyasha walked in the room, about to ask what was keeping everybody.

"Oh, shit. Is that who I think it is?" He asked. Miroku nodded solemnly.

"Yes, it is." He replied. He walked passed his friend, patting Kikyou gently on the shoulder, and went to the living room window. "Kagome, you'd better come in here…"

"All right. Let me put Ito in one of the cars. Toss me the keys." Miroku threw a set of car keys to me and walked back to the room. I caught the object and started walking towards the driveway.

"Now, for your Miranda Rights. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Onto jail you go, Ito." I opened one of the squad cars and forced him inside. After closing the door, which locked automatically, I made my way back into the house. "What'd you guys want?"

"This may be a bit of a shock, Gome…" Inuyasha began.

"Come on, Inu. I've seen a dead body before." I replied.

"But, not your mother's dead body." He muttered. I gave him a quizzical look and pushed myself into the room.

"Guys, some dummy is pretending to be my mom." I looked at the body, the pants and panties discarded at its side. "Now, seriously. Where's the real body?"

I guess no one wanted to tell me, but Sango spoke up first. "Gome, this _is_ the real body…" She whispered.

"Stop lying to me, San. It must be in another room." I walked out of the room and searched the others. "Guys, some fucker's been tampering with evidence. The body's gone." Something I didn't know was that I was about to lose my 'innocence'.

"Gome, denying it won't get you anywhere." Sesshoumaru mumbled. Despite the fact that his features were always void of emotion, they held some quality to them now. Sadness or grief. Perhaps both. And he only used my nickname in situations when I would need intense cheering up.

"Shou…" my voice was unusually weak. Sesshoumaru stepped forward and pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay to cry, Gome." He whispered to me. So, that's what I did. my body shook from the sobs, my tears soaking through his shirt. I heard Sango and Kikyou crying next to me and Miroku and Inuyasha trying to calm them down.

"There's one thing we've missed." Miroku's voice started over the sobs. Sesshoumaru glanced at him for a second, his arms still around me.

"What?" He asked. Miroku bent down, a latex glove pulled over his hand and picked up a small sakura blossom.

"Same type left at the other crime scenes." Miroku stated. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly and pulled a glove onto his hand.

"Where's an evidence bag?" He asked. Miroku sifted through some things before pulling one out. Sesshoumaru took it from him and put the flower inside. "Coroners are on their way, right?"

"Yeah. I called a few minutes ago." Inuyasha replied.

"Okay. Once they get here, we'll leave. I think it would be best if Kagome rode with me and you and Miroku drive Ito to the station. Sango, you and Kikyou can drive the other car behind us." Sesshoumaru answered.

A knock came from the door, followed by a voice. "Coroner's office, here to see about the body!"

"Ah, fuck. It's Kouga. They just _had_ to send the stupidest, most blunt idiot ever, didn't they?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Yes, because he's a genius when it comes to his job. Now, let him in so that I can get Gome out of here." Sesshoumaru barked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and opened the front door.

"Where's the bitch?" Kouga asked. I guess he didn't see me at first.

"Can you show the tiniest shred of sensitivity for once in your life, Kouga?" Sango asked.

"Damn, you act like you've never dealt with a murder case before." Kouga replied.

"Never one where the mother of our best friend was killed. But, you can also call her the Chief of Police." Miroku stated.

"Quit fucking with me. There's no fucking way that Mrs. Higurashi is dead. Otherwise Kagome would be crying her eyes out." His gaze finally fell on me. "Oh, shit."

"We will be leaving you to your job. I suspect you can handle it by yourself." Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me out of the house. my knees were too weak to support myself, so he was more or less carrying me.

"Fucking prick." Inuyasha growled as he walked out behind us. Miroku and Sango were about leave after Kikyou, but Kouga stopped them.

"How's she taking it?" He asked. Sango blinked a few times, shook her head, and walked out of the house.

"Kouga, how would you feel if Ayame got raped and killed?" Miroku replied.

"Like killing someone." Kouga answered.

"Try multiplying that feeling by a thousand and you still won't come close to how the rest of us feel, let alone Kagome."

"Come on, she was just our boss. Didn't she say never get too attached to your job?" Kouga asked.

"She was not our job, Kouga. She was just the reason why some of us went to work everyday. And don't say 'she was just our boss' around Gome or Shou. They'll murder you, and I wouldn't put it passed either of them to do that right now." Miroku turned on his heel and walked out of the house.

I was already in Sesshoumaru's car, the seat belt fastened around my waist.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sesshoumaru asked as he started the car. I guess the shock of what had happened finally hit me because I couldn't say anything. "Do you want me to tell your father?"

I managed a nod. Sesshoumaru tried to smile, but it didn't work, and drove out of the driveway. Miroku and Inuyasha followed behind us, and Sango and Kikyou were behind them. Sesshoumaru was apparently still worried about my mental state because he kept casting worried glances at me.

"Shou, it should be completely understandable that I'm like this. I just saw my mother dead for Kami's sake." I muttered.

"I know that, Kagome." Sesshoumaru replied. "I need to stop by the station and make sure Ito gets there." He stopped in front of the police station and turned off the car. "Do you want to stay in here or go inside with the others?"

"I'll go inside." I replied. I shakily unfastened my seat belt and exited the car. My knees were still considerably weak and, once again, I had to rely on Sesshoumaru to keep me from falling.

"Shou…" I began. I could barely hear my own voice, but I knew he heard it.

"Yeah, Gome?" He replied. He cast his gaze down at me for a second before looking ahead.

"Why her?" I asked. My voice squeaked on the last word.

"Gome… asking a murderer why he murders won't give you any answers. Motives are pointless these days and Ito is one of the ones who doesn't even have a motive. He killed because he liked the feeling. He raped because he liked the feeling of a helpless woman beneath him. I don't know why he killed your mother. If we did maybe some of our fears would cease." Sesshoumaru's voice was gentle throughout the speech, but he hadn't given me the answer I wanted.

"I miss her." I whispered. It was a rather obvious statement to make, but I really didn't care.

"I know, Gome. We all miss her. And I hate to use clichés with you, but life is never fair. You just have to move on." He answered. Damn, I hated the clichés. I didn't say anything in response, just walked into the police station.

It looked the same as usual. My desk was a mess. Covered with police reports, things that need filing, some pictures, and random shit. Stuff I would have to get to tomorrow. Sango's was a bit more organized. It wasn't spotless, but she could find anything she needed in less than five seconds. So, it was an organized mess. Inuyasha's was a dump. Worse than mine, I'd say. I thought I saw a porno magazine, but I wasn't sure. God only knows what he has to do to satisfy himself. Miroku's was traditional. Papers in a stack near the corner. Pens placed next to them and a picture of his family. Same old, same old. He hid the 'dirty' stuff in a drawer. Sesshoumaru's was, by far, the neatest. It was completely spotless except for one envelope in the middle of it. I don't know what it was, but I really didn't care at the moment.

"Miroku just said he and Inuyasha are about to pull up. Sango and Kikyou got stuck in traffic and should be here in a few minutes." Sesshoumaru stated. I nodded slightly and sat down in the chair at my desk. I really needed to straighten it up.

Sesshoumaru walked over to his desk and picked up the envelope. 'Sesshoumaru' was penned across the front in black marker. He slid his finger underneath the flap and took the contents out.

'Last Will and Testament of Higurashi Ami' was all he read before dropping it.

"There's no fucking way…" He muttered to himself. I glanced at him with a lifted eyebrow. I may have been distraught but I hadn't started talking to myself yet. Just then, Miroku and Inuyasha came in with Ito in tow.

"Sorry it took so long. He wouldn't shut up." Inuyasha growled and forced Ito forward. The prisoner rolled his eyes in annoyance before looking at me.

"Ah, Kagome. I see you are not mentally well. That's a true shame. Such a waste it is to shed tears over a mere human." He feigned a sigh. I shot him a glare, though it couldn't have been very affective. "Just so you know, your mother was the best one. She was begging me to kill her once I got finished. I'll tell you, she was a screamer."

Before I knew what I was doing, I had jumped up, my gun in my hand, aimed at his head.

"I will fucking kill you now and feel absolutely no remorse about it." I hissed. Ito smirked as if to say 'try it'.

"Go ahead, Kagome. You probably think I deserve it, along with your friends. But, your mother had it coming. I was just granting her wish." I cocked the weapon in my hand, my eyes narrowing.

"Shut up. Don't talk about my mother." I could feel myself growing even angrier by the second. Again, Ito just smirked. I couldn't take it anymore. I flexed my finger and finally pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Put him in a cell." Sesshoumaru ordered. Miroku and Inuyasha nodded, dragging Ito further into the prison. "Give me the gun, Gome."

I could feel my lower jaw starting to quiver. My grip on the gun weakened and it finally fell to the floor. I collapsed in my chair, resting my head in my hands. "I hate him." A new wave of sobs was overpowering me.

"We all know that, Gome. But, you can't let your emotions get the better of you." Sesshoumaru tried to soothe me.

"It isn't fucking fair! What the fuck did she do to deserve that? All she ever did was help people and he had to fucking kill her!" I banged my fist on the desk and placed my head next to it. "I don't fucking care if I'm being selfish. I want her back."

I guess he didn't think it was the right time to show me what my mother had left. He placed a hand on my shoulder and kept it there for a second.

"The funeral will be held this weekend. You can take the rest of the week off if you wish." His voice was back to its usual emotionless state. I sniffled slightly and lifted my head. Shou could have his good times where he was like an actual human but, most of the time he was a robot: Completely void of any feeling.

My eyes fell onto a picture of my mom and me. It was over summer vacation and we had gone to the beach together. My dad was taking the picture and my little brother Souta was running in the background. He was always a hyper guy, even at the age of sixteen. I regretted to see how he was going to react when I told him what had happened.

Holding back a sigh, I picked up my walkie-talkie and pushed the button. "Come on guys, where are you?" I asked.

"We're pulling into the station now. We'll be in soon." Kikyou's voice replied. Not even a minute later the door to the police station swung open and a puffy eyed Sango and Kikyou stepped inside. "Traffic is a fucking nightmare, especially at midnight."

"Yeah. Ito's already locked up?" Sango asked. I nodded slightly.

"Inuyasha and Miroku took him back about five minutes ago." Sesshoumaru stated. His eyes were glued to a piece of paper, but I didn't know what it was. Miroku soon entered the office area, followed by an obviously irate Inuyasha.

"Shou, can I _please_ kill Ito?" He asked, his hands balled into fists.

"It depends on your reason." Sesshoumaru responded.

"He called Gome's mom a bitch and a whore!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Then no. Let's get out of here. We have a lot to do." He stood up from his desk, the envelope and paper in his hand. "We will all meet at the Higurashi residence."

"Hey, wait." Miroku replied. "What kind of sentencing can we hope for?"

"I'd say ten years. Maximum. He'll probably plead temporary insanity." Sesshoumaru answered. "Or make a plea bargain. Either way, there's no way we'll get life out of this." A few jaws dropped but no one said anything.

"Shou, he killed and raped five women! Do you really think the jury is going to believe he was temporarily insane?" I asked.

"Something you've yet to notice about our legal system, Kagome, is that it is corrupt. We will more than likely get a crooked judge and jury and they'll let him off." Sesshoumaru replied.

I sighed again, bent down and picked up my gun, glancing at the mechanism. It felt lighter than it did before. Like it wasn't loaded or something. "Who unloaded my gun?" I asked.

"What?" Sango replied, turning towards me. "How do you know it's unloaded?"

"Because it's about five pounds lighter than what it should be. Here, see for yourself." I told her and handed her the weapon.

"Yeah, it's definitely unloaded. Maybe you just didn't load it from last time." She suggested. I shook my head.

"It was loaded when we went into the house. So, who _un_loaded it?"

"I did." Sesshoumaru replied matter-of-factly.

"And what possessed you to unload my weapon?" I asked.

"Because, I know you, Kagome. You're predictable. If I hadn't unloaded your gun then you would have killed Ito and would have been charged with murder. Simple as that. Now, we really must go." He replied.

I knew he was right. He was always right. But, I didn't think that justified him unloading my weapon.

"He fucking deserves it, you jackass!" I screeched. Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head.

"I am not going to argue this with you. Now, go get in the car." There was no arguing with him when he had that look on his face. The 'shut up and do as I say otherwise you're fired' look. I thought he should copyright it, but he didn't. I holstered the gun and glanced at him for a second before walking out of the building.

"That was uncalled for, Shou." Miroku stated calmly.

"Why, Miroku? Because I care about her losing her job because of a split second emotion?" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Split second? Her mother was just killed for Kami's sake! I would say that that constitutes much more than a split second emotion, Shou!" He barked. Kikyou and Sango jumped slightly at the sudden rise in his voice.

"And we are all hurting because of it!" Sesshoumaru yelled back. "Ami was a mother to all of us, not just Kagome. The difference is that we haven't let our emotions overpower us. Now, get in the cars so that we can leave." He spun on his heel and walked out of the building, getting in the car with me.

"Come on, Miroku. Let's just play his game for a while." Sango tugged on his arm slightly before he finally sighed and led her outside. Inuyasha pulled Kikyou out behind them.

"You take Kikyou and I'll take Sango. I wouldn't trust either of them to be well enough to drive by themselves." Miroku stated. Inuyasha nodded and opened the passenger side door of his police cruiser. "Come on, San. We all just need some rest right now." Miroku gently pushed her into the other car before getting in the driver's seat. Sesshoumaru pulled out first, followed by Inuyasha, and then Miroku. From what I could see from the side mirrors Kikyou was a dead pan. Her arms were wrapped around herself and her eyes were on the floor. Sango didn't look much better off. It looked like Miroku was trying to comfort her, but I didn't think anything would help any of us at the moment.

We drove a few blocks and finally pulled into the shrine my father and… well, just father now, tended to. My brother Souta lived there, along with our cat Buyo. Souta's girlfriend, a girl by the name of Rin, lived with Sesshoumaru. When I first found out about that living arrangement I was, due to lack of a better word, shocked. The hard ass Sesshoumaru housing a hyper, carefree girl like Rin. She and Souta had been going out for two years and it was obvious to see they were really fond of each other.

Sesshoumaru parked his car at the bottom of a set of stairs and got out. Before he could open my door I was already out, straightening my uniform.

"Ready?" He asked. Kami, I hoped that was a rhetorical question.

"Shou, you're a genius and I respect you completely. But, that was by far the stupidest question you have ever asked. Ever." I replied. Hey, just because I was mourning didn't mean I couldn't make snide comments.

I gently closed the car door, glancing up for a second once I heard Inuyasha and Miroku pulling up. I waited for them to get out of their cars before heading up the steps. I saw the living room light on, which was rather surprising. Everyone was usually asleep by now. I twisted the door knob and pushed the door open, leaving it open for Sesshoumaru and the others to come in. I stepped into the small foyer, glanced around for a few seconds, and then walked into the living room. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to see Souta and daddy up, but seeing Rin next to Souta was rather surprising. It was past midnight, so why was she here? I didn't want her to have to hear what happened like… _this_.

I bit my lower lip before sitting on the couch opposite them. I wrapped my arms around my legs, picking at the fabric of my pants. This had to be the most awkward moment of my life. Sesshoumaru sat next to me, with Inuyasha, Kikyou, Miroku, and Sango standing near the wall.

"Higurashi-sama…" Sesshoumaru began. He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed to him. "Your wife knew it was going to happen."

"So, she's really dead?" My dad asked. I couldn't grasp what was going on. Mom knew that Ito was going to kill her? And dad knew as well? Damn, it's like one of those midday soap operas.

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly. "She left a will at the station." A will? It takes weeks to get a will written. This was just too crazy.

"Okay, wait." I replied. "Are you saying my mom knew this was going to happen?"

Sesshoumaru nodded again.

"And you knew, too?" I looked at my dad. He nodded. "Did you?" I asked Souta.

He hesitated a bit but finally nodded. "Sorry, sis. She told us not to tell you…"

"Not to tell me? You knew she was going to die and you didn't do anything?" I was trying hard to keep my voice steady.

"She told us not to. We were only doing what she said." Souta replied.

"Well, that was the one time you shouldn't have listened!" I will warn you now, minor over reaction coming up in… ten seconds. "Ito didn't kill her. You and daddy did." I rose from the couch and bolted up the stairs.

"Kagome!" Souta yelled after me. "I'll be right back, Rin. Dad, you should probably look at the will." He kissed Rin gently on the cheek before running after me. He tried to twist the door knob but nothing happened.

"Come on, Kag, open the door." He said gently.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." I replied.

"I'll go away as soon as you listen to me."

"What is there to say, Souta? You killed her. You could have stopped her. You could have tied her to a chair or something. But, no. You should be in jail with Ito." I heard him walk away from the door, going back downstairs.

"Rin, can I borrow a hair pin? She locked the door." Souta asked. The girl nodded and pulled one out of her hair.

"Do you need help?" She asked.

"No. I just want to talk to her in private." With the hair pin in hand, he walked back upstairs. Inserting it into the door knob, he wriggled it slightly before pushing the door open. "Here's a hint, Kag. Don't bother locking the door if Rin is here. She always has something to unlock it."

"Go away, Souta." I muttered from my bed.

"Will you just listen to me?" He replied.

"No." I stated.

"Well, too bad." He closed the door and sat at the foot of my bed. "And I ask that you not make me yell while my girlfriend is here."

I glared at him but said nothing.

"You know she would have hated having to stay inside just so she could live, Kag." He whispered.

"Don't presume to know what she would have hated, Souta. You never knew here." I mumbled. That was a mistake.

"Never knew here, Kag? I knew her for sixteen fucking years! And I wish to God I could have known her for longer, but I couldn't." He stood up and walked over to my dresser, pulled an envelope off of it and threw it at me. "Read that before you try to tell me I didn't know our own mother again." He stated. "Now come on. Dad's about to read the will."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me off of the bed, literally dragging me downstairs.

"Now that we're all down here." Dad began. He unfolded the single piece of paper that was in the envelope Sesshoumaru had been holding. "First and foremost, someone give Kagome a box of tissues. Even though I'm dead by now I still know my daughter." He read.

Mom always had a way of making the gravest of situations funny. Rin picked up a box of tissues and tossed them to me. "Thanks, Rin." I muttered. She smiled gently and dad continued.

"As should be expected, Fukuda Sesshoumaru is hereby appointed Chief of Police. I expect him to remain involved with all actions concerning the members of unit 634. Fukuda Inuyasha is to be captain of unit 634. Fukuda Sesshoumaru will oversee Fukuda Inuyasha's actions and decisions for the first two weeks. My jewelry is to be divided amongst Higurashi Kagome, Yoshida Sango, Tsubaki Kikyou, and Okada Rin. Higurashi Souta is to receive my collection of samurai swords and Higurashi Kagome is to receive my baby grand piano as well as my grandmother's necklace. Sakai Miroku is to receive all of my drawing pads, stencils, easels, paints, and all other art supplies. My wedding kimono will go to Okada Rin (hopefully future daughter-in-law). My other kimonos will go to Yoshida Sango and Tsubaki Kikyou except for the last five at the top of my closet. Those will go to Higurashi Kagome. The shrine is to continued being cared for by my husband, Higurashi Akira. Any profits made from tourists is to be split in half, one half going to the betterment of police technology. Each of the afore mentioned people will receive a personalized letter from me. I love you all and wish you the best of luck." Father finished.

A blush was evident on Rin's and Souta's faces, presumably from the 'future daughter-in-law' comment. Daddy opened a drawer in a side table and pulled out eight envelopes.

"All right. Rin, here's your letter. Souta, yours." He began handing out the letters until he got to the end. "And Sesshoumaru… yours is right here." He handed him a few more sheets of paper that were attached to the will.

We all thanked him before opening the envelopes, pulling out the rather lengthy letters. I slowly began reading through mine and almost immediately felt my eyes filling with tears again. "May I please be excused?" Without waiting for a response I stood up and walked upstairs. I closed my door gently behind me and sat on top of my desk near the window.

NORMAL POV

"Should I go after her?" Souta asked, breaking the silence that filled the living room.

"No." Akira replied. "She just needs some time alone. This has been especially hard for her." Souta nodded slightly and continued reading his letter. Sesshoumaru glanced up the stairs, shook his head, and turned back to the paper in his hand.

'Dear Shou,

Even as I'm writing this final letter to you I can't help but feel guilty for the terrible burden I have placed upon your shoulders. Chief of Police is a difficult job. I'll tell you now that more than once I wanted to off myself. Thank god that I didn't. Otherwise I wouldn't have had the pleasure of getting know a fantastic young man.

I know this won't inspire much confidence, but you really can't solve every case. Yes, you've solved all the ones you've worked on so far. But, there will come a case that you just can't solve. And when that time comes you just have to let it go. I made the mistake of getting too wrapped up in a case and I almost lost sight of what I had, literally, right in front of me. I don't want that to happen to you. Look at Rin, Shou. If I know that girl as well as I think I do she's probably crying and Souta is probably trying his best to comfort her. My order to you, as your former boss and still friend, is to just hug her. Just hold her. Cry with her if you have it in you. Just because you're a man doesn't mean you have to hide your emotions.

Please know that I never planned for any of this to happen. Convince Kagome of that if you can. I always thought of you as a son and I love you dearly. Take care of Inuyasha and Rin. Make sure they stay safe so that I can have lots of grandchildren. I'm going to go now. I love you, Shou. Remember that.

Love Always,

Ami

Try not to become a man of success, but rather to become a man of value. --Albert Einstein'

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly and looked at Rin. She had been right. The young girl was trying her best to fight back tears with Souta gently rubbing her back.

"Come here, Rin." He said gently, holding out his hand. Rin glanced at Souta questioningly and walked over to Sesshoumaru. He grasped her hand, pulling her into his lap. "Everything's going to be all right. You know Higurashi-sama is still here, don't you?"

"How so, Shou?" Rin asked quietly as she fiddled with her shirt.

"She's in everything we do. Every decision we make, all the traditions that we have together. They're all inspired by her. Do you believe me?" Sesshoumaru looked at her, receiving a nod in response before she just broke down.

Sango sniffled, biting her lip to keep herself from crying. _As long as one of the guys don't start crying I'll be fine._ She told herself before glancing at Miroku. _Damn it, he's crying!_ She mentally cursed at herself before hugging him tightly.

"It's going to be okay, Sango." He whispered. "We just have to stay calm."

-With Kagome-

"Get a hold of yourself, Gome." Kagome muttered to herself. "Just go back down there with the others."

"You know, I've only been gone for about two hours and it's already a mess down here." A voice sighed. Kagome looked up, catching the reflection of her mother in the glass of the window. She looked over her shoulder and let out a shriek. "Calm yourself, Kag."

Kagome attempted to back up, but couldn't. "But you're… you can't… it's not possible!" She replied. Wobbling slightly, she fell from the desk she was sitting on, hitting her head on the floor. "God damn it!"

"I warned you about sitting on that desk, Kag. And I'm not exactly _here_. I'm, well, I guess you could say I'm a ghost. I don't know though." Ami laughed. "Okay, I don't have much time because I am breaking so many rules by being here. The necklace I left for you is in the box with one of the kimonos. They're pushed all the way to the back of the shelf that's at the top of my closet. If you want to see why I went out even though I knew Ito was going to kill me look very closely at the wall my bed is against. You'll see why. Tell Souta and everyone else down there that I love them and I wish to god I could see him and Rin get married. Tell Shou I said to ease up some. He may be Chief of Police now but he doesn't have to be such a hard ass. Umm… oh, yeah. Tell Rin my wedding kimono is the very first box in my closet. What else, what else, what else? I think that's it. I'm sorry to have to run so soon, but they have some strict rules about lingering up there. Don't forget to look at my wall. I love you, honey."

With that, Kagome's mother slowly began to dissolve. She stood still for about a minute, letting what she had just witnessed fully sink in. Finally, she ran from the room, skidding to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it? You look like you just saw a ghost." Inuyasha commented.

"Mom… in my room… scared the fuck out of me… then left." Kagome replied. "Said to look at her wall… would tell me why she left. Can someone get me some ice?" The laughing started with Rin, went to Souta, then Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Akira, and finally Kikyou.

"Sure, sis." Souta stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Just the way you said all of that." Inuyasha replied. "Were you the one that caused that thump a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah, I fell off of my desk." She placed the ice pack Souta offered on the slowly forming bump on her head.

"What did you say about she telling you to check her wall?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin had calmed down by now, along with Sango and Miroku.

"She said that I needed to look at the wall her bed was against. It would tell me why she went out even though she knew Ito was going to kill her." Kagome replied.

"Well, let's go check it out." Inuyasha was the first to go up the stairs with Kikyou trailing behind him. Kagome was the last one to enter the room.

"Find anything yet?" She asked.

"We've been looking for three seconds, Gome. Have some patience." Inuyasha scowled.

"Well, sorry. I just thought with having two dog demons looking it would be easy." Kagome huffed.

"Wait, I found something." Sesshoumaru chimed. "Looks like dried blood. Kagome, go get the luminol out of the trunk of my car. Bring a black light with you." She nodded slightly and ran back out of the room.

Grabbing Sesshoumaru's car keys from a side table, she ran outside, down the steps, and finally came to a stop by his car. She opened the trunk and began fishing around for the needed items. "All right, luminol… now where the fuck is the black light. Ah, got you, you little devil." Kagome slammed the trunk closed and ran back inside.

"I got the stuff." She stated.

"You know, you make it sound like we're selling drugs or something." Souta laughed. Kagome grinned and tossed the two items to Sesshoumaru. He sprayed a little bit of the substance on the stain.

"All right, turn off the lights, Kagome." He told her. The room lit up like a roman candle. "And there, Kagome, is the reason why your mother left."

Kagome's first reflex was to vomit. 'Your precious Kagome's body will be mutilated beyond recognition if you aren't there.' The writing read.

"My one request at the moment is for someone to please make sure that I don't hit the floor this time." She said weakly. Her knees trembled slightly before she began to fall backwards. Inuyasha scrambled around the bed, catching her just before she hit the ground.

"I think that is a sign to get out of here." He stated. Inuyasha adjusted his hold on Kagome, one hand behind her back the other one underneath her knees, and walked out of the room. He was followed by Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, Souta, Rin, and finally Akira.

Inuyasha entered the living room and placed Kagome gently on the couch, her head resting in his lap. Souta walked into the kitchen for a second and brought out a cold wash cloth.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" He asked, sitting on the opposite couch with his girlfriend.

"Yeah. It's just shock. She should wake up in a few minutes." Inuyasha replied, placing the wash cloth on her forehead. A loud silence fell about them, until Sango finally spoke.

"It's so weird without her here. I can almost hear her voice: Miroku, put down the porno and pay attention." She chanced a laugh, smiling at the chuckle that emitted from Miroku's throat.

"Ami-chan always had a way of making the gravest of situations enjoyable." He whispered. His fingers absently entwined with Sango's, his thumb gently gliding against the flesh.

"That was her gift." Akira noted. "She had her serious moments, but she always said life was too short to take _everything_ seriously." A groggy mutter came from Kagome, her eyes slowly opening. She looked up, catching Inuyasha's eyes, and let out a scream.

"Get away from me, you pervert!" She yelled, punching him squarely in the jaw.

"Did you really have to teach her that right hook, Shou? I mean, damn, she hits harder than Sango." Inuyasha rubbed his jaw and glared at Kagome.

"Oh, boo-hoo, you big baby." Kagome rolled her eyes and sat up, sliding into the corner of the couch. "How long was I out?"

"Couple of minutes." Sesshoumaru answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, now that I've let out _some_ of my anger, a little better." She laughed slightly. Once again, they fell silent.

"I've got an idea," Rin started. "Since we all know Ami-chan would hate to see us all like this, why don't we go around and share our favorite memories with her?" Everyone looked at Kagome expectantly, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sounds great. Do you know of any pizza places that are opened this late, though?" Kagome replied. Miroku smiled and picked up the cordless phone. Quickly dialing a number, he waited for someone to pick up.

"Yeah, hi. I would like three large pizzas, one with pepperoni, one with cheese, and one with pineapple and anchovies. Please deliver it to 23 **Watatsumi **Lane. Thank you very much, my kind lady. And might I add, you have a very sexy voice." The last comment earned him a slap on the back of the head and the woman hanging up abruptly. "Well, she won't be getting much business with that attitude."

Sango growled and hit him with a pillow. "Womanizing creep."

"Yes, I am, but you know you're the only woman I'll ever come back to, San." Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap. "Now, before we begin, I would just like to ask Kagome _how_ she can eat a pizza with pineapple and anchovies on it."

"Simple, it tastes really good." Kagome told him with a smile.

"Well, no one's going to be kissing you tonight. Or for about another week." He sighed.

"Who needs to be kissed? Not me."

"At this rate, sis, I'll lose my virginity before you do." Souta chipped in. Rin blushed furiously, burying her face in her hands.

"You're such a prude, Souta." She muttered. He smiled and gently wrapped an arm around her.

"Can we please start, now? I'm getting bored." Inuyasha questioned.

"Fine. Oh, I've got one." Sango answered. "The time Kikyou got drunk and sang I Believe I Can Fly on top of a table."

"And Ami-chan said I should give up alcohol after I attempted a pseudo stage dive." Kikyou laughed. "Inu nearly trampled Miroku trying to catch me."

"I remember that. Gave me a black eye, idiot." Miroku hissed.

"Well, you were in my way." Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly. "What about when she found out Souta and Rin were dating? She starting dancing and saying she was finally going to have grandchildren." Souta's ears turned red as they always did when he was embarrassed.

"She always blew that entirely out of proportion." He mumbled. Rin smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

"Oh, I've got one." Everyone became quiet when Sesshoumaru spoke. "Gome's first undercover assignment."

"Was that the time I slapped a dude for grabbing my ass?" Kagome asked. Akira sighed and stood up, shaking his head.

"You kids. Try not to stay up too late, we've got a lot of work to do tomorrow." They said their good night's and then continued with the story.

"No, that was Miroku at the party Kikyou got drunk at. You beat a guy up for calling you, if I remember correctly, a 'sexy bitch that he'd like to ride rough'." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Oh, yeah! Fucking pervert, has no respect for women." Kagome growled.

"Can you blame him, Gome? You were wearing an all leather suit that _really_ showed your ass." Miroku sighed dreamily.

"I stand by the fact that it was a motorcycle race I was infiltrating, so I had to fit in. But, I must thank him for making my decision to join the convent final." Kagome answered.

"You can't join the convent, Kag." Souta laughed.

"And why not, my dear little brother? I have absolutely no intention of ever having sex." She lifted an eyebrow.

"That may be true, but you swear like a sailor." He laughed even more as she opened her mouth to retort but closed it again.

"Well, you got me there. What about you, Rin? Anything funny stand out in your mind?"

"Hmm…" The girl thought for a second before smiling. "That time someone shot at Miroku."

"Hey, the bullet almost hit me that time!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it didn't. You jumped like a foot in the air. Ami-chan couldn't stop laughing after the guy was in the car."

"Thank Kami-sama I did jump, otherwise I would never get to have kids!"

"And if you don't remove your hand from my backside there will once again be that threat." Sango feigned and innocent expression as Miroku quickly retracted his hand. The door bell rang and Kagome jumped up excitedly.

"Pizza's here!" She held out her hand to Miroku, waiting for him to hand her the money. "You're the one who ordered it, so pay up." Grumbling, he pulled a wallet out of his back pocket and handed her some money. "Thanks!" She quickly skipped to the door and opened it.

"You ordered three large pizzas, one pepperoni, one cheese, and one… pineapple with anchovies?" The man in the doorway asked.

"Yep, I did." Kagome handed him the money and took the pizzas.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are exceptionally beautiful?" He smiled in what was supposed to be a charming way.

"Yeah, it gets boring after a while." She went to close the door but his foot blocked it.

"How about a date sometime? My ex-girlfriends can give you a wonderful recommendation." Kagome rolled her eyes and slammed the heel of her foot onto his toes.

"Mess with a cop next time and I'll aim higher." She hissed, slamming the door. "Miroku, you are now one of the least perverted men in Tokyo, Japan."

Author's Note: Seemed like a good place to leave off. I don't know. Oh, well. Long chapter. 34 pages and 7554 words. I better get some reviews, damn it!


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note**: More of the funny, rather perverted story called **Convicted**.

**Convicted**

_Chapter 2_

"Kami, I swore after that guy said he wanted to fuck me that I would never wear leather again." Kagome grumbled, pulling the tight mini skirt up so it rested a few inches below her belly button. "Tell me again why _I_ always get stuck with the prostitution under cover bits."

Sesshoumaru sighed, frustrated, and fitted a wire down the back of the tube top she was wearing. "We've gone over this a thousand times, Higurashi, and I am really in no mood to explain it again."

"To put it simply, Gome, you're the most attractive female officer in the force. Well, at least the most attractive who can break a guy's neck with your bare hands if you try hard enough…" Miroku tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, if _Sango_ hadn't have _quit_ last year when we had to do this shit." She shot a glare at the girl near the back of the van, a video camera at her feet.

"Blame me for the guy trying to rape me, why don't you. It gave me my first story though. A First Hand Look Into the Life of a Prostitute." Sango grinned and adjusted her ear piece.

"You didn't have to quit though. I mean, now I've got Miroku picking out clothes for me to wear. Do you have any idea how fucking disgusting you are, Miroku?" Kagome snapped her head to the guy next to her.

"I'm telling you, Gome, the sluttier you look, the more customers. And we need to nail this guy. What's his name again?" He twirled his finger, silently telling her to turn around.

"Koichi. And do _not_ use the word 'nail'. The only thing that's going to get nailed is your head to the side of this van if he does anything to me. That goes for all of you."

"You were warned of the dangers of this job when you took it, Higurashi. Straighten your wig." Sesshoumaru turned a battery pack on and handed it to her. Kagome took it, tugging at the piece of fake hair on her head.

"How do I look?"

"Positively ho-riffic." Miroku laughed. A bang came from the front of the van and Souta turned around to face them.

"Sorry to break up the love fest… holy shit, my sister's a hooker." He cut himself off in mid-sentence, a smirk forming on his face. "What are those, double D's?"

"What the fuck have you been teaching him, Miroku!" Kagome asked incredulously. Miroku chuckled, but quickly stopped when Sango jabbed him in the arm.

"Anyway, target is approaching. His car is at the next light."

"All right, time to get to work." Kagome sighed. "Wait, what about my gun?"

"Holster will be visible under the skirt." Sesshoumaru replied nonchalantly.

Kagome remained silent for a second before biting her finger to keep herself from screaming. "You mean to say that you expect me to go in there _unarmed_? What do I do if he attacks me?"

"You're a miko. Although I must say, don't get too violent. Law suits are a pain. So much paper work. Now, go." He held up a pair of knee high black leather boots.

"I so hate you right now, Shou." She snatched the shoes out of his hands and kicked the van doors open. "Fucking hooker boots. I'm going to buy a floor length long-sleeved dress with whatever money I get off of him."

"You do that, Higurashi." Sesshoumaru replied. "He's coming around the corner, so go."

"Can't I at least have a knife?" Kagome pouted. Sesshoumaru gave her a hardened stare and closed the door. "Well, fine. If I get raped it's on your head. Fuck, my whip. Throw me my whip, Shou."

Sesshoumaru opened the door again and handed her a black leather whip. "Must you use that thing?"

"Hey, if I have to pretend like I'm going to have sex with him, I can at least have some fun. Dominatrix time, bitch."

"Go, Kag! He's coming!" Souta's voice rang in her ear as the door was once again closed. She tugged at her skirt and walked to the end of the block, stopping at the corner.

"Please remind me to never let Kohaku join the force. You guys are the worst influences ever." Kagome heard Sango's voice through her ear piece.

"Target is approaching. Car ten meters and closing. Wish me luck, guys." Kagome whispered discreetly as the car stopped in front of her.

"Konichiwa, Kei." The dark haired man in the driver's seat gave her a sexy smirk.

"Konichiwa, Koichi-kun." Kagome returned the smile.

"The wife will be home soon, so come on."

"Do you have the money?" Koichi pulled out a wad of bills and she slid into the passenger seat, unable to hide the smile spreading across her face.

"Something amusing you?" The man asked as he pulled to a stop in front of an apartment complex.

"I have an idea. Instead of the usual hand job and making out, how about something a bit more… _exotic._" She leaned over, whispering the last word in his ear. "If you know what I mean."

"_Man, why can't I get her to do that with me? I mean, fuck."_ _Miroku growled. He adjusted the headphones so he could hear the conversation better._

"_Shit, I never thought my sister could tease someone before. It's the sickest thing ever. Leading a guy on like that." Souta grumbled._

"_Shut up or you're both fired." Sesshoumaru hissed. "They're getting out of the car."_

Koichi opened the door leading into the apartment complex and Kagome walked in, dragging the whip in her hand along his jaw line. He unlocked the door to apartment number 215 and walked inside with Kagome coming in behind him. She closed the door and locked it behind her.

"So we won't be interrupted. My last customer was into… role play of sorts, Koichi-kun. He was bad boy. And bad boys have to be punished." Kagome snapped the whip and slowly began walking towards the business man, her hips swiveling seductively.

"_How can she claim to be a virgin when she acts like this?" Rin questioned. She and Souta were in the front of the van, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyou occupying the back. "I mean, has she really given him a hand job?"_

"_Prosthetic hand. This is her job, anyway. Busts like these are her favorite, though." Inuyasha replied. _

"_Something's happening. More teasing." Miroku muttered. "He's so getting a hard on."_

"_Dude, I really don't want to think about someone getting aroused by my sister playing dominatrix." Souta replied._

"Have you been a bad boy, Koichi-kun?" Her voice dropped an octave, giving it a sexy purr. "Because, if you have been, you have to be _punished_." Koichi nodded in response. Kagome grinned and snapped her whip. "I thought so. How bad of a boy have you been?"

"Extremely bad. There may not be enough of you to punish me." He smirked sexily.

"Oh, trust me, there's plenty of me to do more than that." She tapped his chest with her foot, pushing him back onto the couch so he was lying down. "What have you done, Koichi-kun, that's so _bad_?"

"Everything." He answered.

"Everything, huh?" Kagome tapped her chin with the end of the whip. "You killed that elderly couple the other week, didn't you, Koichi-kun?"

"I had to." Koichi replied.

"And that girl in the park the week before? You raped her, too, didn't you?"

"She wouldn't give me what I wanted, which was sex." He smirked as Kagome moved to straddle his waist.

"I've done my fair share of murdering as well, Koichi-kun. We all have skeletons in our closets." She whispered. Koichi stared anxiously at the gap between her legs, subconsciously licking his lips. "My, my. Feisty, aren't you? I'm afraid we don't to that in today's session." She smirked at the frown on his face.

"You should know better than to tease me, Kei." He maneuvered so that he was hovering above her, but her legs were still around his waist.

"Now, now, Koichi-kun. I never said you wouldn't be getting _something_ from me."

"_Kami, I think I'm going to throw up. I don't need to hear Kag with some dude who could rape her. Can't we just go in now? We have the evidence." Souta begged._

"_Shut up. Something isn't right. She's seen something, but can't do anything." Sesshoumaru adjusted his headphones, pressing them firmly against his ears. "Yada ya, come on, Higurashi. Give us a hint."_

She dragged her tongue up his neck, smirking at the pleasurable shiver going up his spine. His hand slipped a bit further below her waist, traveling dangerously close to the hem of the leather mini-skirt she was wearing.

"Hands above the waist, Koichi-kun." Kagome pulled his hand back to her hips.

"I told you not to tease me, Kei." He grumbled, forcefully kissing her neck. His hand once again moved to push up her skirt.

"Stop, Koichi." She pushed on his shoulders and sat up some, only to have his hand slip up the back of her top, his hand brushing against the wire leading to her ear.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Koichi asked and pulled the wire out.

"Shit…" Kagome gave him another hard push and jumped to her feet, attempting to run for the door.

"Fucking two-bit whore!" He roughly grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground. "Who the fuck are you? A cop? Well, guess what." He reached behind his back and slipped a hand down the back of his trousers before pulling the hand back out, revealing a small knife. "I happen to _love_ cops."

"_Fuck, come on. He found the wire." Sesshoumaru quickly opened the back doors of the van and jumped to the ground, running into the apartment complex the vehicle had parked in front of. His gun was held in his hands and the others shortly followed him. "Hang back, Souta, Rin. Let us handle this." He kicked in the door to 215 and aimed the gun at Koichi._

"Help!" Kagome screamed. Koichi held her tightly in front of him, the knife pressed to her throat.

"Shut up, fucking slut." Koichi snapped. His eyes bore into Sesshoumaru's. "Drop the guns or I kill her."

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded to Kikyou, Miroku, and Inuyasha. They lowered their weapons and Sango turned off the camera in her hands. "She's expendable. Go ahead and kill her." He shrugged. Kagome's eyes widened and she stared at the knife held to her throat.

"Are you…" Kagome stopped when she felt his grip on the knife tighten.

"I said shut up. And I've seen this ploy before."

"What ploy? You don't have to work with her. Hearing her gripe about her low pay and hazards when she's going on a bust. It's annoying. So, please, go ahead and kill her. Unless, you're too scared of the consequences." It was everyone else's turn to look at him as if he was crazy. Kikyou saw him twirl his finger out of the corner of her eye. So, that was his plan.

"Scared? Hah." Koichi laughed coldly. He lowered his face to Kagome's neck and slid his tongue along the skin. "It was fun while it lasted." He whispered. Kikyou flexed her hands and raised one of them. A faint pink light enveloped it and she sent the blast at Koichi's head before he had time to react. He fell to the ground, but the knife still dragged across Kagome's neck, leaving a red line going from the right side down her shoulder blade.

She collapsed to her knees, a hand grasping the cut while the others swarmed around Koichi. Miroku slapped a pair of handcuffs around his wrists and pulled him to his feet. Souta and Rin ran in, looks of pure confusion on their faces.

"Sis!" Souta exclaimed and carefully helped his sister up. "You all right?"

"I am so going to kill you, Shou." Kagome growled. She lifted her eyes and they landed on Koichi. "Oh, Koichi-kun? You'll get plenty of ass in prison. I'll be sure to tell the other males to take good care of you in the showers."

"Why you little walking STD." He struggled against Miroku's hold.

"That's another thing, baby. I'm a fucking virgin!" Miroku laughed and led the man out to a squad car. "What the fuck was up with that, Shou?"

"It worked, didn't it? We should probably take you to the hospital. Don't know if the knife was dirty or not." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Yes, it worked, but you fucking gambled with my life! That's a new low." She fell silent as he pushed the transmit button his walkie-talkie.

"There is an injured officer at 215 Kaze Way. Third apartment on the first floor. Officer is a female by the name of Higurashi Kagome, has a knife wound to the neck." A buzz of static resounded around the room and then the response.

"10-4. Medics will be on sight in five minutes." Kagome couldn't place the voice.

"You so owe me, Shou." She muttered.

"Double your salary for the week?" He asked.

"Nope. A night out. All of us." Kagome smirked as he shot her his infamous glare. "I see you already know the club I'm talking about."

"Of course I do. Last time you were nearly raped you cleaned out my wallet there."

"And to think that last time I wasn't even held at knife point. Damn, I never thought that would happen to me." Kagome kicked at the ground.

"Guys! I've got the best news ever!" Sango shouted cheerfully, coming to a skidding halt outside of the open door. "My video camera was still running. My boss is going to air the bust tonight on primetime. This could be my big break. Today, Tokyo News Nightly, tomorrow, Good Morning, Japan. I could be the next Connie Chung."

"Medics coming through." A boy looking to be around eighteen or so stepped around Sango.

"Oh, sorry, Kohaku." Sango stepped to the side. "Kohaku! Since when are you a paramedic?"

"Since you refused to let me intern as a police officer." Kohaku answered casually. He was relatively tall with brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail.

"I told you, I don't want you hanging around with these quacks!" The sister replied.

"They aren't quacks. They do what they need to do to do their job. Try saying that five times fast. Lower your hand, Gome." Kagome carefully peeled her hand away from her neck, wincing when she saw the blood on it.

"And I resent being called a quack, Sango. I recall you attempting to castrate the man who nearly raped you last year." Kagome smirked.

"He was too horny for his own good. Fucking dick tried to make me give him a blow job." Sango scowled.

"As much as I would love to see my two favorite girls go at it, Kagome needs to be quiet." Kohaku chided. He carefully cleaned the wound on her neck and covered it with a bandage. "It's healed most of the way, thanks to your powers. It will scar, though. I don't know, hopefully the next ass you have to deal with finds women who've been… roughed up sexy."

"I haven't been roughed up. I was injured in the line of duty, thanks to that heartless bastard." Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru again.

"So, what exactly happened? This is the first time you've been injured on the job." The eighteen year old asked.

"Ask the man-whore. He's the one who put my life on the line."

"It was a tactic. One that I've used before and it always works." Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

"Never on me before. And I must say that I didn't appreciate it. I just may make you buy me a couple of pints at the club tonight." Kagome smiled.

"Oh, we're going again? Damn, Shou has to mess up some more if it lets us go to Penthouse G." Sango laughed.

"Be happy you're one of the best agents on the force, Higurashi. I usually wouldn't put up with your blackmailing, conniving threats." Sesshoumaru growled. His way of giving a compliment.

"I'm flattered. If you weren't such a bitch then I wouldn't be able to come up with the blackmailing, conniving threats." She smiled sweetly and got to her feet.

"Sango, do I get to go with you guys this time?" Kohaku asked.

"Nope. But, I promise that once you, Souta, and Rin turn twenty-one, I'll buy your first rounds of drinks there." Sango patted the boy on his head and walked back out of the room.

"Sorry, Kohaku. But, you know the law. No drinking until you're twenty-one. And I don't trust myself to allow the three of you into a club where alcohol is the main beverage. Only a few more years."

"Kami, I hate it when you're right, Gome." Kohaku muttered. He grinned and gave the girl a quick hug before following his sister.

"Be happy Hojo works there, Shou. I get the very friendly fifty percent off of the entrance fee." Kagome grinned up at him.

"Get in the van, Higurashi. You've got an ass load of police reports to file." He glared at her. Kagome rolled her eyes and headed towards the van, muttering something under her breath that sounded like 'Stupid dog. Sit him to hell and back if I could.'

"How's the neck, Gome?" Miroku asked as Kagome clambered into the van. She shrugged and sat down.

"Gonna leave a scar. I can only hope that I can still bust some pussy loving ass with my disfigurement." She sighed dramatically.

"Always theatrical." Inuyasha chuckled. "Sango said we're going to the club tonight?"

"Yep. Shou owes me big time for this case. And it pays for me to be theatrical." Kagome answered with a smile. Sesshoumaru stepped into the van and slammed the doors shut.

"To the station, Souta." He ordered. Souta nodded and started driving down the road.

"Sis, why can't we go with you this time?" Souta asked Kagome, glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

"You're underage, that's why. I'll be fucked before I let my kid brother into a club before he's twenty-one." Kagome replied.

"Come on, you only have to be eighteen to get in." He whined.

"No, Souta. Mom had the same policy when I was eighteen. No clubs until you're old enough to drink. Legally."

"Kami, why do you have to pull mom into this?" He sighed, pulling to a stop once he reached the police station. Rin gave him a reassuring smile and hopped out of the front passenger seat while the others got out of the back.

"You'll thank me some day, bro. Alcohol isn't that great. Nasty disgusting shit that gives men the idea they have the right to put their hands one places where they don't belong." Kagome shot a stony glare at Miroku.

"It was one time. And it was a masquerade party, I thought you were Sango." Miroku defended.

"Like that's any better!" Sango snapped, hitting him on the head. "Fucking pervert. Anyway, I have to go. Need to get the footage ready for the news tonight. Meet you at your place, Gome?"

"Yeah. We can get ready there." Kagome waved to her friend as she walked into the building next to the police station. She followed Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Souta, Rin, Kikyou, and Miroku into the police station and immediately sat at her desk.

"You need to clean your desk, sis." Souta pointed out as he sat at his own.

"Shut up. You're still an intern, Souta. I can plant some porn and get you fired." Kagome smirked.

"You wouldn't. Plus, Rin can testify for me. No porn has been read my eyes. Or watched." He cut her off as she opened her mouth the retaliate.

"Do you have those police reports I asked you to fill out?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah. Have I mentioned that you suck lately?" Souta laughed as he placed the files on the growing pile on her desk.

"Hey, I was busy whoring myself to fifty men so that we could get them off the streets. It's an exhausting job." She smiled. He rolled his eyes and swiveled around in his chair to face the computer.

"Higurashi, I need those files." Sesshoumaru called from his private office.

"In a second, Shou." Kagome replied.

"NOW!" He shouted. Kagome jumped and rolled his eyes.

"Kami, I hate it when he does that." She grabbed the stack of folders and walked back to the office. "Here." Sesshoumaru took them from her and placed them neatly on his desk. "Is that all?"

"Yes." She sighed and walked back out of the office.

"You almost finished, Kikyou?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I just have to run and APB for a stolen car. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes." Kikyou replied.

"YES!" Rin suddenly exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. Souta looked at her weirdly and slowly stood up.

"What is it?" He asked. The girl waved the paper in her hands.

"I got in! Tokyo University accepted me!" She jumped into Souta's arms.

"Congratulations, Rin-chan!" Kagome laughed. "I went there. Excellent school. And now my brother and future sister-in-law can go to the same school." Souta blushed and gently kissed Rin's cheek.

"Congratulations." He said quietly. Rin smiled and hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"Finished, Gome." Kikyou hit the enter key and the APB was automatically sent to surrounding police stations.

"All right, I just have to get my helmet." Kagome walked over to a set of lockers and opened one on the middle row.

"Why did you keep that bike?" Inuyasha asked, turning around to look at her.

"Three reasons. One, I earned it. Two, it's a Harley. Three, I needed a new one." Kagome replied. She pulled a jet black helmet out of the locker.

"And the fourth reason," Miroku stated, "do you know how unbelievably hot it is to see a woman riding a motorcycle? It makes a guy wonder what else she can ride that fast."

"I warned you about talking about my sister like that, hentai." Souta hissed.

"You need to stop acting so violent around the kids, Gome. It leaves a bad impression."

"Whatever, Roku. You guys meet me at my place around eight-ish. Tell daddy I love him, Souta." Kagome walked out of the station with Kikyou behind her. "We can call San when we get to the apartment."

"Yeah. I'll see you there." Kikyou walked to her car while Kagome walked to her bike. She pushed the helmet onto her head, strapped the chin strap, and slammed the tinted visor down. She started the engine and sped out of the parking lot.

"That girl is going to kill herself on that thing." Kikyou muttered before following her. It wasn't a long drive to the apartment complex. With the way Kagome drove it took about three minutes, but for Kikyou it took an additional four. She wasn't at all surprised to find her friends motorcycle already parked. Kikyou parked her car in the nearest empty space and walked into the large lobby.

"Hey, Kikyou." Ken, the residential advisor smiled. "I heard you had another successful bust." Kikyou nodded and returned the smile.

"Koichi this time. Gome's furious, though. Shou sort of crossed the line." She replied.

"What happened?"

"Held her at knife point. Koichi, not Shou. She has a cut on her neck. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Once Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru get here just tell them to come on up. We're going out tonight." Ken grinned and nodded. Kikyou thanked him and walked towards the elevator. She rode it to the fourteenth floor and walked up the remaining flight of stairs to the fifteenth floor, which contained Kagome's lavish penthouse. She opened the door, not bothering to knock, and stepped inside.

"'Bout time you got here, slow poke." Kagome laughed. She was sorting through a variety of cocktail dresses, trying to find the perfect one for her. "I already called San. She said she'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"Well, I lied. Sango has arrived!" The woman sang, stepping into the living room. "I've always wanted to ask you this, Gome. How the fuck can you afford this place with an officer's salary?"

"You remember my mom saying that half of the profits made from the shrine go to my dad, right?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded. "Half of the half that he keeps goes to me. And the bonuses I get for my busts help." She smiled. "How'd it go at the news station?"

"Great. My story airs at 6:15. What time is it now?" Sango asked.

"6:15." Kikyou replied, glancing at the watch on her wrist. Kagome squeaked and jumped onto the couch, quickly turning on the television.

"In other news, it was another successful bust of the officers of police unit 634. Officer Higurashi Kagome went undercover yet again as a prostitute to arrest suspected murderer and rapist Nakata Koichi. This reporter has shocking footage of the arrest." The Sango on television stated. Kagome watched, utterly captivated as she watched the scene unfold.

"You couldn't have edited it to make me look more presentable?" She asked. Sango sighed and shook her head. The last image on the screen was of someone off camera throwing a glowing pink ball at Koichi and him falling to the ground. "Chief of Police, Fukuda Sesshoumaru, has yet to release the audio tapings of the bust. We will keep you updated on the arrest and trial."

Sango grinned. "My first on screen moment. Yes!"

"Well, as much as I would love to celebrate right now, we have to get ready. The guys should be coming around eight." Kagome said. "One of you can go take a shower in the master bathroom and the other one can take a shower in the other one. I'll go last." The girls nodded and walked into the separate bathrooms. Kagome glared at the ten or so dresses placed carelessly on the back of the couch.

"I have nothing to wear!" She yelled angrily.

"Liar!" Sango and Kikyou replied in unison. "Wear the navy one!"

Kagome picked up the navy blue dress and held it against her figure. The hem was asymmetrical, the left side several inches longer than the right, which ended around her mid-thigh. "It'll do." She muttered. Sango walked out of the bathroom first and quickly claimed her dress.

"The maroon one." She picked up the silky dress. It was like this every weekend. The girls go over to Kagome's apartment, get ready for a night out, and pick from her fabulous collection of designer dresses. Unlike the velvet one Kagome would be wearing, hers was pure silk and much more flowing, while Kagome's was more clingy.

Kagome carefully pulled the bandages off of her neck and glared at them. "How bad does it look?" She asked Sango. Sango looked at the wound and smiled.

"It's already starting to scar. Thank Kami-sama you're a miko." She answered.

"It's a hideous disfiguring scar. And I blame Sesshoumaru." Kagome muttered bitterly.

"You're such a drama queen, Gome." Sango laughed.

"There's a reason why I was in drama in high school, San." Kikyou walked out of the bathroom, picked up a white dress and walked into a spare room. Sango and Kagome looked at each other for a few seconds before laughing. "I have to go take a shower." She walked into the master bathroom, sighing as the steam still filling the room wafted towards her.

It didn't take long for her to bathe. It was 7:00 p.m. when all the girls were clean. Kagome quickly towel dried her hair before slipping into her dress.

"Men entering!" Miroku called. Kagome peeked around the door of her bedroom and smiled as he, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru walked in.

"You're early."

"We got bored at the station. So, I was like what the fuck? Why not watch our ladies get ready?" He grinned.

"I'm sure your intentions were _that_ innocent. Just stay out there and watch television or something." She closed her door. The sound of a blow dryer being turned on drowned out the voices of the girls hidden in the room.

"Yow! Fucking shit!" Sango screeched. The blow dryer turned off and the boys heard Kagome ask 'what?' "I broke a nail. I can't do Dr. Evil anymore, damn it!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped and shook his head. "Why do you date her?"

"Because I can." Miroku replied. The blow dryer turned back on and the talking ceased. A few minutes later the blow dryer turned back off.

"Gome-chan?" Kikyou called.

"Yeah?"

"What shoes can I wear? White would be too… formal."

"Uhh… try the strappy silver ones. Should be the sixth pair on the left." Kagome replied. Her back was to the closet as she sorted through her jewelry, trying to find the right necklace and earrings to wear.

"Ah, got them. Thanks!" Kikyou smiled.

"Have you seen my earrings? The silver dangly ones?" Kagome finally turned around. Kikyou looked around the dresser next to her and shook her head.

"They aren't with the necklace you bought with them?" She asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I think I saw them on the table in the living room." Sango stated. She strapped a pair of shoes around her feet and stood up. "It still amazes me how we're the same size." Kagome laughed and walked out of the room.

"Are you almost finished?" Inuyasha asked, the last of his patience leaving him.

"Perfection takes time." Kagome answered. She picked up a pair of silver chandelier earrings and walked back to her room.

"After taking half an hour it turns into obsession, Gome!" He called back to her. The statement was followed by a 'sit' on Kagome's part. Inuyasha grumbled as he pulled himself up from the floor.

"We'll be out in ten, Yash." Kikyou replied. Kagome glanced in the mirror as she wrapped a silver multi-strand necklace around her neck.

"Isn't that the one your mom gave you, Gome?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. Does it look all right?" Kagome answered. Sango nodded. "Good." Kagome bent down and grabbed a pair of high heels from her closet. She quickly put them on while Kikyou and Sango added a few final touches to their appearance.

"You ready?" Sango questioned. Kagome stood up and grabbed her earrings. They walked out of the room and Kagome closed the door behind them.

"There, we're ready." Kagome growled at Inuyasha as she pushed the earrings into her ears.

"About damn time." Inuyasha replied angrily. Kagome huffed and slammed the heel of her shoe onto his foot.

"Bite me, puppy." She hissed. He groaned and grabbed his leg.

"Bitch."

"Man-whore. Now, come on. The club awaits." Kagome grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and gently wrapped his arm around Kikyou's waist before following.

"You two fight like a married couple." Kikyou said quietly.

"Do not. She's like family. So, we fight like we're brother and sister." Inuyasha chuckled and gently kissed her cheek.

"Come along, Shou-chan. No need to waste valuable time." Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and dragged him down the stairs before pushing him into the elevator.

"Why is that every time we go out, I am stuck with you?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Because the gods have deemed it necessary for us to be together. And plus, Sango and Miroku are dating and Inuyasha and Kikyou are dating. So, blame yourself for not getting out more." Kagome replied. Sango and Kikyou stifled their giggles while Inuyasha and Miroku smirked.

"I'm tempted to just keep her on the force because she's the only one who can tell you off." Inuyasha stated. Kikyou giggled again, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Kami, why do I put up with you?" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"One, because you love me. You just won't admit it. Two, my mother told you to watch out for me. Don't you just love her?" Kagome smiled and stepped into the lobby as the elevator doors opened.

"And where, may I ask, are you fine ladies going this evening?" Ken asked.

"Shou-chan is being a doll and treating his best ladies to a night on the town. Aren't you, Shou-chan?" Kagome replied, squeezing one of Sesshoumaru's cheeks.

"Release my face, Higurashi." He growled. Kagome rolled her eyes and dropped her hand to her waist.

"I'll see you later, Ken."

"Bye. Have fun." Ken smiled as they walked out of the upscale apartment complex. Kagome sat in the passenger seat of Sesshoumaru's car, Sango in Miroku's, and Kikyou in Inuyasha's.

"Fuck." Kagome muttered, digging through her purse. "Shou."

"What?" Sesshoumaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Can I borrow your cell phone? I left mine at my place." She asked. He rolled his eyes and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Mind driving faster? It'll be packed by the time we get there." Kagome took the device and quickly dialed the number.

"Moshi-moshi?" Her father said into the phone.

"Hey, daddy." Kagome replied. "Sorry I didn't call earlier. I've been busy."

"Hi, Kagome. I saw the news. Are you okay?" Akira asked, worry filling his voice.

"I'm fine, daddy. Just a little scratch. The medic said that it'll leave a scar but it's already healed most of the way."

"Buckle up." Sesshoumaru stated boredly. Kagome glanced at him, rolled her eyes, then followed the command.

"Am I to assume you forced Sesshoumaru to take you out again?" Her dad laughed.

"Yep. You know me. I get held at knife point and the only thing on my mind is emptying Shou-chan's wallet." Kagome giggled. She heard the television on in the background. The familiar sound of a news bulletin interrupting a show met her ears.

"Holy…" Akira began. "I'll let you go now, dear. Have fun and don't get into too much trouble."

"All right. Bye, daddy." She closed the phone and handed it back to Sesshoumaru. "Souta drives faster than you."

"And your point would be…? I'm an officer of the law. I cannot break said laws." Sesshoumaru answered.

"You're so boring. I think you're starting to get old on us. You aren't concealing any wrinkles, are you?" She giggled.

"I am twenty-six, Higurashi. And a full blooded demon. I am not old."

"Sure thing, old man." Kagome hurriedly got out of the car as he pulled to a stop in front of the club.

"You aren't too young, either. I do believe you are losing your touch in these sex busts." Kagome gasped and hit him on the head with her purse.

"Shut up!" She snapped. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and waited as Miroku and Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot with their dates. Together, the six of them headed into the high rise that housed Penthouse G on the top floor. They rode the glassed in elevator, staring out at the glowing lights of Tokyo. Once the elevator came to a halt, they stepped out into a plush carpeted foyer, two bouncers standing in front of a set of doors.

"Hello, ladies." One of them grinned. Hojo, a tall, rather lanky twenty-five year old with dark brown hair and friendly eyes, welcomed them. "I haven't seen you in a while.

"Hey, Hojo." Kagome, Sango, and Kikyou smiled.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Sesshoumaru did something stupid and Kagome forced him to bring you here?" Hojo asked. Kagome smiled and nodded fervently.

"You saw the news, so that doesn't count."

"I'll give you a friendly discount. Half off of the entrance fee." Sesshoumaru handed over the 2,302 yen for himself and Kagome and waited as Inuyasha and Miroku paid. The red velvet rope was detached from the pole and they were granted entrance into the elite club.

"Yes, our normal table is open!" Sango cheered. Seeing as how it was still early, not many people were present, but it would get pretty crowded soon. They pushed their way through the club and finally sat in a large booth situated by a large window that offered a spectacular view of the city.

"Did Sesshoumaru mess up again?" A fiery red headed wolf demon asked as she stepped up to take their order.

"Careful, Ayame. He's sore because he's aging." Kagome whispered.

"Fuck, he'll still be gorgeous." Ayame took a step back as Sesshoumaru growled in response. "Anyway, the usual for everyone?" They all nodded and the waitress walked away.

"We meet again, my little vixen." Someone from behind Kagome chuckled. "How's about that date?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and glanced at the others before turning around. "Do I know you?" The man looked quite tipsy and his pupils were dilated.

"What, you don't remember? You stepped on my foot and threatened sue me for sexual harassment when I delivered your pizza." Inuyasha snickered and Kikyou elbowed him in the arm. "Come on, doll. You know you have a thing for me." He swayed and Kagome turned around, grinning wickedly.

"I believe I have a duty to fulfill." She pushed Sesshoumaru out of the booth and stood up.

"Are you crazy, Gome? This guy is a walking STD. And he's drunk already." Miroku whispered harshly. Kagome smiled and winked at him.

"What is going on in your head, Gome?" Kikyou sighed as the girl and unnamed man walked off. The two arrived near the bathrooms of the club and the man placed a hand around Kagome's waist.

"So, what do you want? Missionary, ass, finger fuck, or just give me a blow job?" The expression on Kagome's face turned to pure repulsion.

"Come here, you fucking horny bastard." She grabbed him by the ear and marched to the entrance of the club, throwing him through the doors. "One, I'm not interested. Get that through your fucking head. Two, any woman who would agree to have sex with you must have been out of their mind or you just drugged them. Three, I'M A FUCKING VIRGIN, DAMN IT!" She jabbed him in the side with her shoe and turned back to the entrance.

"There's a future for you in the bouncer business, Gome." The other bouncer, Hiten, laughed. "Want me to get rid of him? Some waitresses have complained about him harassing them." Kagome nodded and walked back inside. Once she got back to the table her friends stared wide-eyed at her.

"I think that expression should go next to 'Fuck a cow and throw it overboard' in the big, list of expressions said by you." Miroku chuckled.

"What expression?" Kagome asked, confusion written on her face.

"I believe I heard 'I'm a fucking virgin, damn it.' You do realize that that is the biggest oxymoron every, right?" Inuyasha gave her a fanged smile. Sango merely applauded the performance.

"I have so much to learn, Gome. Maybe it'll keep this asshole from putting his hands where they don't belong." She nodded towards Miroku.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his pocket as it began to vibrate. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Moshi-moshi, Chief Fukuda speaking." He said. "Yes, she's here. Why?" A silence followed as the person replied. A groan emanated from Sesshoumaru's throat. "You have to be kidding. You realize that she is going to want to castrate both of us if we give her this assignment." Another silence. "All right." He slammed the phone shut just as Ayame came back with their orders.

"Kiwi tonic, strawberry daiquiri, beer, beer, roman coke, and a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream." She placed the last item in front of a smiling Kagome.

"Make it two pints, Ayame." Sesshoumaru muttered bitterly.

"O…kay." Ayame replied as she walked off.

"A double? Wow, tonight's my lucky night. What's the occasion?" Kagome asked and put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"I have another undercover assignment for you, Gome."

**Author's Note**: The long awaited first chapter. I will definitely have to go up on the rating for the next chapter. Not because of sex or anything, but for hints of… stuff. I hope you like this chapter and please review.

Special Notes: 2,302 yen is roughly $20, so the usual entrance fee would be 4, 604 yen, which is $40. Also, Penthouse G is a real club in Tokyo, and ladies do get a discount if they were slinkier designer dresses.


	3. Chapter Two

-1**Author's Note**: Oh, dear. How best to apologize for my absolutely unacceptable hiatus? To be honest, I really don't have an excuse other than writer's block. I feel ashamed of myself for the unbearable delay. So, to satiate your thirst for more, I shall hold off on the review responses. On with the show.

**Convicted**

_Chapter Three_

"I hate you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome hissed. "I mean, the prostitute I can deal with. I can even work with being a stripper. But, _this_ is going too far." She glared at the black, white, and gray plaid skirt she was wearing.

"Personally, I think you look hot," Miroku replied, clipping a tiny microphone to the front of her blouse.

"You're the one who picked out the fucking outfit!" She yelled. "Kami, I am so going to hell for this one."

"No offense, sis, but you were going to hell anyway," Souta smirked. "And don't even say that it's not true."

"I hate you, Souta. Hair tie, Rin," Kagome held her hand out for the piece of elastic that the girl dropped into it.

"How can you just… transform like this?" Rin asked, utterly perplexed as Kagome went from a fuming premenstrual twenty-three year old to all business.

"I am an actress, Rin. Though disgustingly underpaid."

"I will hear nothing of your pay, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"You know I want triple this time."

"I'll give you double and a dinner," he offered.

"Triple and a dinner, or you'll find yourself locked out of this van wearing this outfit." Kagome smirked at the man who was supposed to be her boss.

"Very smooth, Gome," Inuyasha chuckled. "Here are you handcuffs. Don't ask me where you're supposed to put them, because I _really_ don't want to think about that."

"Rape risk?" Kagome grabbed the set of handcuffs and sat them on the bench beside her as she pulled her hair into two low pigtails.

"Minimal. He's only been known to molest people, never rape," Miroku answered.

"What's my cover?"

"Horny school girl. Had sex in the chapel. Very naughty." Kikyou couldn't help but laugh as she announced the information.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Who the fuck thought of that?" Kagome asked harshly.

"That would be the chief. Had to be something to turn the old geezer on," Miroku replied. "I wonder, what happened to old people being attracted to people who played Bridge?" He asked, letting out a sigh.

"I'm throwing in a new outfit with the triple and dinner, fucking pervert," the woman turned to her boss, fire in her eyes.

"It's not like I'm telling you to masturbate. Although, if you could manage that, it could really help," Sesshoumaru tapped his chin thoughtfully and gave a shrug.

"Sensitive ears in the immediate vicinity, Shou," Sango reprimanded.

"And there is no fucking way I'm masturbating. You're supposed to be my fucking boss, damn it." Kagome straightened the white knee high socks that completed her school girl uniform.

"I am your boss. I suggest you hurry." Sesshoumaru handed her a cordless ear piece, which she took and placed in her right ear.

"I fucking hate you, Shou," Kagome growled. She grabbed the handcuffs that were still sitting on the bench and pushed them into the back of her skirt. "Dear Kami-sama, forgive me for the sins I am about to commit." She moved her right hand in the shape of a cross across her chest and was about to exit the van when Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"One more thing, Higurashi," he said and held out a Blow Pop.

"Kami, tell me you're joking," she groaned and took the candy.

"I rarely joke. Now, go." Kagome glared at him and jumped out of the back of the van, slamming the doors behind her.

"Can you hear me?" She asked as she walked up the steps that led into the church.

"Hai. Just get a confession out of him and then we can all go home," Miroku replied, ignoring the pun.

"Easy for you to say. You aren't wearing a skirt that almost shows the… what is it you call it, Inuyasha? The sweet stuff?" Kagome muttered.

"Language, Higurashi. You're in a church," Sesshoumaru reminded her. She mumbled quietly to herself and entered the Roman Gothic style building.

"How may I serve you on this blessed day, child?" A bishop asked genially.

"I wish to make a confession. It is of the utmost importance that I speak with Father Mussolini," Kagome answered with a bow.

"Right this way, dear," the man led Kagome to a confessional at the far end of the room and held the door open for her. "Father Mussolini will be with you in a moment." Kagome thanked him and entered the cramped space, settling herself ever so gently on the chair.

Silence enveloped her for what felt like a century until she finally heard a door slide open and a man groan as he sat down.

"I have been informed that you wish to make a confession, child," he stated simply.

"Hai, Father," Kagome forced her voice to go up an octave. "I fear I have committed the unforgivable sing."

Mussolini steered his gaze towards her and eyed her hungrily through the thatched window. "No sin is unforgivable, child, for our lord is a merciful power. Come. Tell me what you wish to repent."

"Oh, I simply can't, Father," Kagome whispered in mock horror. "It is so terrible, what I did."

"Now, now child. A confession will lift the burden upon your _young_ heart." Mussolini gave a grin that rivaled Miroku's.

"If you insist, Father," she sighed and launched into the story. "I was at chapel and I felt my suitor eyeing me. I tried to deter his looks, Father. Really, I did. I tried pulling my skirt lower, but you know the uniforms. All throughout communion he kept looking at me. He licked his lips as I drank from my Lord's cup and rubbed my backside as I knelt before the altar." Kagome gave a distressed moan and buried her head in her hands.

"_She **is**__a good actress," Rin commented as she listened to the conversation. "Almost sounds like she's a virgin."_

"_She is. Quiet," Sesshoumaru held up a hand to silence the girl and turned his attention back to the conversation._

"Oh, please believe that I tried to stop him, Father. If you believe it then maybe it will be true." Kagome hid a smirk as she sensed the elderly man stiffen. "But… he gave me a feeling of ecstasy such that I have never felt before. Soon our clothes were strewn across the altar and I was pressed against his bare chest." She paused for a moment and glanced at the clergyman. "Perhaps I should stop, Father. You seem ill."

"No, go ahead, child," Mussolini prompted her. Kagome complied.

"I worked myself lower and soon I was at his… you know. My suitor grinned and told me to go ahead, so I did." Kagome's smirk grew and she drew the piece of candy from her mouth. "I sucked and licked." She performed the ministrations on the sucker, moaning quietly. "I bent down further and swallowed and, oh, gosh," Kagome moaned again and leaned against the wall. "After he was finished he rolled over so he was on top of me. He placed kisses between my breasts and slipped a finger inside of me." She gasped and closed her eyes. "It continued as oral for some time and then he finally entered me." Kagome moaned louder and sighed in ecstasy. "I have never known such pleasure, Father. Each thrust was like a new birth. I thought I would burst, but he was kind. He was gentle and granted my wishes. After I had my orgasm, I requested he do as I had done for him. He willingly complied and pushed himself lower before licking my thigh and working his way inward." She let out a gasp and gripped the edge of the chair.

"_Dear Kami-sama, I have never heard a more convincing feigned orgasm," Miroku muttered. He glanced at his colleagues and added, "Not that I've ever heard a fake orgasm. Because I'm excellent in bed."_

"Enough, child," Father Mussolini silenced her. "This is a matter for a more formal confession. Come, so I may bless you myself." Kagome heard the door slide open in the other room and soon the wall behind her slid open to reveal a much larger room. The withered man held out a veined hand and Kagome took it, pulling herself out of the chair. After discreetly pulling her blouse down in the back, Kagome walked ahead of him, her head bowed.

"Please go through those double doors, child. I will be with you in a moment," Mussolini directed. Kagome obeyed and walked through the doors. The room she had just exited, though quite large and lavishly furnished, serves as an antechamber for the room she entered.

A large four poster bed was situated at the far side of the room, the drapings a deep plum color. The color of royalty. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony. The darkness of the bed was contrasted by a cream colored, claw-footed desk near the door and a matching bureau. Sitting on top of the bureau was a basin of what Kagome assumed to be holy water.

"Do you like my chambers, child?" Father Mussolini asked as he stepped into the room.

"It is beautiful, Father, but surely you have a wife to go home to. Wouldn't you rather be with her than stay here all night and day?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I am afraid that I am a widower, child. My love died two years previous," he told her as he pulled the basin off of the bureau. He approached Kagome and sprinkled some of the liquid on her head as he walked around her. "In the name of the Father, son, and Holy Spirit, I hereby grant this child a full repentance of all sins committed against Your name," he stood behind Kagome and slid his hand onto her backside.

"Father?" Kagome asked, her voice laced with shock.

"I must bless the skin upon which the sin was committed, child," Father Mussolini explained.

"_Bless the skin upon which the sin was committed? I'll have to use that sometime," Miroku commented as he made a mental note to visit the man in prison for more material._

He turned Kagome around and placed a hand at the hem of her skirt. "Tell me, child. What is your name?" He pushed the cloth up and his hand brushed against Kagome's underwear.

Kagome, hiding a smirk, grabbed his hand and brought it around his back as she walked around him. "Higurashi Kagome, JPD, Tokyo Division," she whispered seductively as she slapped the handcuffs onto his wrists. "I'd read you your rights, but I'm too disgusted to do so." She placed a hand on his shoulder, her other hand keeping a firm grip on the handcuffs, and steered him from the room. "You are under arrest for sexual assault, abuse of power, and just being a creep. You are hereby stripped of your title as Father." She pushed him into the main church, gaining looks from the other clergymen and visitors. "Terribly sorry for the interruption. Please go about your business."

Once outside, Kagome walked to the van and kicked the door. "Open, please!"

The door opened, revealing a fuming Sango, laughing Kikyou and Inuyasha, shocked Rin and Souta, seriously injured Miroku, and slightly distressed Sesshoumaru.

"You didn't read him his rights?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Kagome simply glared at him and growled. Sesshoumaru jumped out of the van and turned him towards a police car that was pulling up.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Any questions?" Sesshoumaru recited, Kagome following closely behind him as he walked to the car.

Mussolini turned to Kagome, his eyes slowly traveling up and down her body. "You didn't have sex in the chapel, then?"

Kagome's jaw dropped a fraction of an inch and she forced the man into the police cruiser. "Sorry, Father, but I'm a virgin," she smirked and closed the door. The car slowly rolled away and Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "You're dead, Shou."

"You are beginning to have an increasingly bad influence on Rin, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru replied.

"If I do it's your fault! A stripper, hooker, horny school girl. By the way, how was my performance?" She asked eagerly.

"Houshi said it was the best faked orgasm he's ever heard. I thought it sounded rehearsed," he answered, walking back to the van.

"You would know rehearsed, Shou. I don't even want to know what sounds a woman has to make to get you off of her." Kagome smirked and got into the van, taking a seat next to Miroku, who was nursing a black eye.

"Yes, well, a virgin like yourself must find some way to enjoy herself. I imagine the best thing is to dream of what this Sesshoumaru can do in bed." He returned the smirk and sat across from her.

"Shou-sama! Don't want to hear about that!" Rin screeched as she covered her ears.

"Touché, Shou. Well played," Kagome laughed and leaned back as the van started moving. "I need a shower."

"No mad rush to the mall for your payment?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Shower then shopping. Old geezer was more perverted than Miroku. 'I must bless the skin upon which the sin was committed'. Please," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hey, that was a good line!" Miroku defended. "If only Sango-chan wasn't so violent."

"If only Houshi wasn't so perverted," Sango hissed and kicked his shin.

Miroku groaned and rubbed his leg. "You know how I like to be roughed up, San," he said, attaching a wink at the end. "Turns me on."

"Why, you hentai!" Sango raised her hand, about to slap him, when he grabbed the appendage and pulled her into his lap.

"Hurry up, Souta. Getting frisky back here," Miroku chuckled as he buried his face in her neck.

"Keep it in your pants, 'Roku," Inuyasha laughed and added, "You give the rest of us a bad name."

"You know how it is, man. It's not my fault she has to be so gorgeous," Miroku's voice was muffled by Sango's hair. "And she smells really good, too."

"'Roku-kun," Sango fought back an uncharacteristic giggle as Miroku slipped his hand around her torso, his fingers tickling the flesh under her shirt.

"How much longer, Souta?" Miroku asked urgently.

"Like I know. Traffic is a nightmare. And I swear to Kami-sama, if you start having sex in the van I will not hesitate to throw both of you out," Souta answered.

"Well, that's only one virgin's opinion," Miroku countered. "Would you care, Gome?"

Kagome gave him a fiendish look and kicked her leg out at him. "Careful, Houshi," she said dangerously. "I have a license to kill."

Miroku's face fell and he looked at her, a serious expression befalling his handsome features. "Really? We have those?"

"No, I just always wanted to say it," Kagome laughed.

"Oh. Well, in that case," he went back to nuzzling Sango's neck. "What about you, Rin? You wouldn't mind, right?" Souta glared at him through the rearview mirror and Sesshoumaru flexed his claws.

"Don't corrupt my girlfriend with your perverted thoughts!" Souta barked.

"All right, I get it. No sex in the van," Miroku grumbled and detached his face from Sango's neck. "Pricks.

Rin giggled quietly and glanced back at the eclectic group of friends. "You all are bad influences."

"Hell yeah we are!" Inuyasha readily agreed. "Drinking, smoking, sex, and violence. That's us."

Kikyou laughed, shook her head, and punched him playfully in the arm. "None of us smoke, baka."

"Yeah, since Gome gave it up," Inuyasha replied.

"It's disgusting. Plus, it's bad for your lungs," Kagome reasoned.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, his left eyebrow lifted a fraction of an inch. "Higurashi appears to be the most mature person here apart from myself."

"Aw, thanks, Shou. I'm flattered," Kagome grinned. "Now, take off your pants."

Miroku's eyes widened and he allowed his jaw to drop. "Why can't I have sex in the van but you can?!"

"Apparently she's the most hypocritical, too, Shou," Inuyasha laughed.

"Fuckers, I'm cold. I don't have any pants," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Miroku said, closing his mouth. "That would make sense."

"Yeah, it would. But, everything's sex with you," she sighed and slouched lower onto the bench.

"Nonsense, Kagome-sama," Miroku grinned at her. "I'm a man of the cloth."

Sango choked on a laugh and covered her mouth before saying, "As long as the cloth is rubber and covers the inch and a half bit of flesh between your legs."

Inuyasha winced, though visibly hiding a chuckle. "Ouch, dude. You going to let her disgrace your manhood like that?"

Miroku glanced at the woman in his arms. His eyes traveled from her chocolate brown hair, currently pulled into a high ponytail, to her equally dark eyes, to her gently sun-kissed face, and finally, they stopped at her upper torso. "Yeah, I think I will," he answered.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled and slapped him across the face.

"It's a compliment, dearest! Who in their right mind would leave someone with a rack like that?" Miroku chimed, rubbing his reddened cheek.

"See, Shou? Women are clearly the wiser of the genders," Kagome laughed as Sango continued her tirade on Miroku.

"Do not judge all men based on his one-track mind, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru scolded.

The yelling came to a rather sudden end when Souta slammed on the brakes, causing Kagome to fall over, Kikyou to fall on her, and Inuyasha finally landing on top.

"Yes! My fantasy has finally come true!" Miroku shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Kikyou, Inuyasha, I love you, babes, but if you don't get the _hell_ off of me," Kagome croaked.

"I don't know, Gome," Inuyasha began thoughtfully. "I'm pretty comfortable. Two hot chicks underneath me."

"Sit!" Kagome shouted. There was a thump and she and Kikyou were pushed further into the bench.

"Damn it, Gome!" Kikyou groaned. "You could have waited until he got off of us."

"He shouldn't have called me a chick!" Kagome retorted as Inuyasha finally pried himself off of the women. Kikyou sat up and Kagome pulled herself into a sitting position.

"You're heavy, Yash," she muttered, rubbing her stomach.

"You're weak, Gome," Inuyasha replied in the same tone.

"Am not!" Kagome yelled.

"Are to!" He shouted.

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

Sesshoumaru leaned against the side of the van and rubbed his temples. "What's the problem Souta?"

"Traffic. Bumper to bumper. And we're only a couple of blocks from the station," Souta grumbled.

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped arguing long enough to look out of the window. "Let's just walk then," Sango suggested. "Souta and Rin could take the car."

"True…" Miroku tapped his chin. "And the quicker we get home, the quicker we can…" Sango covered his mouth with her hand before he could finish.

"What do you say, Souta? Give you and Rin-chan time to talk about something without the perverts butting in," Kagome said hopefully.

"You just want to go shopping, sis," Souta smirked at his sister and inched the van forward.

"And take a bath," she added. Souta sighed and shook his head.

"Go ahead, guys. Rin and I will call you when we finally get to the station."

"Are you sure, Souta?" Kikyou asked. "Wouldn't you get bored?"

Rin scoffed and looked at the older woman in the rearview mirror. "Are you trying to imply something, Kikyou-sama?"

"No, no, no, no, no," Kikyou answered hastily. "Not what I meant, Rin. It's just that sitting in the van for Kami knows how long."

"Nice save. But, seriously. You all can go. I'm sure we'll find _something_ to entertain us," Souta laughed.

"All right, then. Come on, guys," Miroku opened the back doors to the van and Sango, Kikyou, and Inuyasha clambered out. "Condoms are in the glove box, Souta."

Rin blushed a deep plum color and Kagome forced Miroku out of the vehicle. "Lecher! Stay away from my brother!" She ordered violently, the unspoken 'or say bye-bye to your penis' ringing loud and clear.

"And refrain from speaking of such things around Rin, as well," Sesshoumaru added.

"Bye, guys," Souta mumbled as Kagome and Sesshoumaru got out of the van, the doors slamming behind them. "I can't believe him!"

"I know. We aren't even eighteen yet," Rin answered.

"One of these days Kag's gonna castrate him," Souta laughed quietly and watched his friends cross the street, their feet pounding on the sidewalk with each step.

"Yeah, probably. Don't think that would stop him from being a lecher, though," Rin said with a shrug.

"True. And it looks like Kag's about to kill someone. Maybe she should have changed…"

"Maybe. Too late now, though." The van inched forward again and Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Kikyou, and Inuyasha disappeared around a corner.

**Convicted**

"That's the third fucking time someone's whistled at me. And one of them was a woman!" Kagome hissed, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"I am not to be held accountable for your lack of preparation, Higurashi. You should have brought a change of clothes," he answered coolly.

"I asked for a pair of pants!" She huffed.

"Pants that were currently occupied."

"Oh, fuck the technicalities," she mumbled.

"Think of it this way, Gome. Total strangers find you attractive. Take it as a compliment," Inuyasha told her.

"Hey, sexy mama! Wanna ride?" A man with dark brown hair pulled up next to the group and hit the brake. Kagome gagged and pulled herself closer to Sesshoumaru.

"JPD, bastard," Kikyou barked. "Go before we get you for sexual harassment." The man blanched slightly and drove off, leaving the group standing in a mild state of shock.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and drummed her fingers irritably. She looked at the guys, as did the other girls, a look of expectancy on her face.

"What?" Inuyasha asked after several tense seconds.

"Well?" Sango questioned.

"Well _what_?" The hanyou asked again. Kikyou's jaw dropped and Sango's eyebrow began to twitch. Kagome, however, stared blankly at Sesshoumaru.

"Is there a problem, Higurashi?" The man asked coldly.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything!" Kagome shrieked. "And you two!" She rounded on Miroku and Inuyasha, who were slowly inching away from their girlfriends. "Just letting him say that! Shows how much you care about us!"

"Um, shouldn't you be used to it by now, Gome? You get hit on whenever you go out…," Miroku started cautiously.

"Yeah, all of you do. What's one guy going to do to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"He could have attacked us! We could have been raped! What if he murdered us, then raped us, and then hid us in the sewer?!" Kagome bellowed.

"One," Sesshoumaru cut in, "you watch way too much Court TV. Two, the man addressed you, Higurashi. Three, serious harm would have been done to his person if he showed any sign of violence. Four, you are giving me a headache, so shut up."

Kagome was silent for a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Aw, Shou!" She cooed. "You _do_ care about me!"

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow and looked down at her. "Nonsense," he said. "I just need someone to do the sex pieces."

Kikyou and Sango stifled their laughter and looked at Kagome, waiting expectantly for her reaction.

"Don't worry, Shou," Kagome sighed. "I love you, too." She stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek.

"You will cease touching me, Higurashi. I have no desire to be touched by petty humans," Sesshoumaru stated coldly.

"You forget, Shou. I'm a badass miko," Kagome laughed and Kikyou smiled broadly.

"Yeah. We can touch you all we want," Kikyou chipped in. "Not that I want to touch you. But, apparently the virgin does."

"That sounds hot. But hypocritical," Inuyasha smirked and glanced over at Kagome. "Are you hiding something from us, Gome?"

"No. And why do you always have to rag on me about being a virgin?" Kagome asked heatedly as they turned the corner, the police station coming into view.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Gome," Sango answered. "I was a virgin up until our… what was it, fifth date, Miroku?"

"Must you remind me? Staying celibate for over a month was hard. In more way than one," Miroku groaned.

"It's out of love, Gome," Inuyasha said. "Our New Year's resolution was to get you laid, but it hasn't happened yet."

"And it's not going to," Kagome shot at him. "You know I want to join the convent. Maybe then men will stop asking me if I 'want a ride'."

"Nope. Nothing is sexier than a would be innocent twenty three year old who can give a guy a hard on just by looking at him in nun garb. Naughty images of being fucked in the chapel," Miroku stated nonchalantly.

Kagome blinked several times then slapped him on the back of his head. "Do not undermine me, bozu. You know what I can do."

"Reword. Please. _So_ doesn't sound right in context," Sango shuddered slightly and stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led into the station.

"He's having a bad influence on you, San," Kagome laughed and hugged her friend. "I'll see you tomorrow. Unless you want to see me take advantage of our boss when we go shopping."

"I'll pass, Gome. Have fun," Sango waved and turned around, starting to walk across the street to the news station when Miroku grabbed her waist and pulled her against him.

"Avert your eyes, Gome. Wouldn't want you to be too scarred by their sexual antics." Inuyasha placed his hands over Kikyou's and Kagome's eyes and led them up the steps, Sesshoumaru following in their wake.

"Finally, we're semi-alone," Miroku groaned and buried his face in Sango's neck, sucking gently at the flesh.

"Calm down, Miroku," Sango giggled. "We both have to get back to work."

"We can take a break. I just need _some_ sort of release."

"Not now, love," she pushed on his shoulders and Miroku begrudgingly tore his face away from her skin. "What time do you get off?"

"9:00. Shou went easy on me tonight," Miroku answered.

"All right. I get off at 7:00, so I'll surprise you with something," Sango raised herself a few inches and kissed him gently on the lips. "Now, I have to go to work."

"I love you," Miroku whispered.

"I love you, too," Sango kissed him again and grinned. "I'll see you tonight."

"If you must keep me waiting." They both laughed and Sango quickly walked across the street and into the news station.

"Oh, bite me, dog boy," Kagome barked as she stomped out of the police station. Miroku turned around and smirked at the scene. The woman had changed into a pair of loose fitting sweatpants and an oversized shirt. Normal. But, Sesshoumaru was sporting a bright red handprint on his left cheek.

"Should I ask?" Miroku inquired as he buried his snigger.

"He's giving me shit because I left my workout clothes at home, so I had to borrow his," Kagome huffed.

"So, you slapped him?"

"She slapped me because I walked in on her in the locker room," Sesshoumaru answered as Kagome opened her mouth to speak.

"Yeah, that warrants a slap," Miroku said, nodding.

"Mr. Boss-Man doesn't seem to think so. Says I overreacted and that it's nothing he hasn't seen before," Kagome rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Bad move. Now you seem like an over-sexed, HIV carrying, fuck anything with legs person."

"That's what I said," Kagome replied. "Then he ways I'm an under-sexed, wish I was innocent, pussy tease. So, I slapped him again."

"Get on your bike, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru kept his voice surprisingly level as he held out her black helmet. Kagome snatched it from his hand and marched over to her awaiting motorcycle.

"Your clothes don't even fit me, damn it!" She yelled as she pulled the pants up.

"Forgive me for not being a size three, Higurashi."

"Size five, thank you very much. You forcing food down my throat actually worked," Kagome smirked, swung her leg over her bike, placed her helmet on her head, started the engine, and drove out of the parking lot.

"She's a bitch," Sesshoumaru groaned.

"You know you want her because of it, too. Who else has the nerve to say you're an over-sexed, HIV carrying, fuck anything with legs type of guy?" Miroku laughed and Sesshoumaru got into his car and drove off.

"I see how it is! Just make sure you tell her it hurts the first time!" Miroku shouted before walking into the police station.

**Convicted**

Kagome pulled into the parking structure, found the empty spot next to her car, and parked. "Finally, I'm happy residents can park in here," she muttered, glaring at the burning sun that peaked through the concrete. She took off her helmet, ran her fingers through her hair, and walked into the luxury high rise apartment complex.

"Hola, chica," Ken greeted.

"Hola, papi," Kagome laughed. "Sesshoumaru's coming soon, so don't flip out."

"Si. But, I must tell you that when he came over the other night there were some complaints. Gang bang?" He smirked and Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Hella no!" She screeched.

"All right, all right. Is he staying?"

"No. I intend to have anal sex with him then throw him out," Kagome joked.

"Oh, anal the first time? I'd rethink that, honey," Ken laughed.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just send him up when he gets here, okay? I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Bad day?"

"Molested at the Catholic Church by a man who could pass as my great grandfather."

"Sick," Ken stated shortly.

"I know. It was worse than almost being raped," Kagome groaned and walked towards the elevator.

"Adios, lover!"

"Ciao!" The elevator doors opened and Kagome stepped inside, pushing the button for the penthouse. "A nice shower and then I'll be ready," she sighed happily as the doors closed and the elevator went up. Three minutes later Kagome entered her apartment, slipped her shoes off, placed her keys on the coffee table, and locked herself in the bathroom. She heard her door open and close again a few seconds later and opened the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in fifteen, Shou. Do whatever," she called before closing the door again.

Sesshoumaru sank onto the couch and turned on the television, changing the channel to the news that was now airing a story about a lost cat. "Slow day," he muttered. The shower water turned on and he silently began counting down the minutes until Kagome came out.

As said, Kagome stepped out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, a towel wrapped around her body as another one was worked through her hair, grabbing the drops of water that clung to it. "Turn it up," she said, looking at the television.

Sesshoumaru obeyed as a new story started. "In other news," the news caster started. "Convicted murderer and rapist Ito Wasuri, imprisoned almost two years ago by the Japanese Police Department, Tokyo Division, is due for release in five weeks. Ito-san did not wish to comment on his incarceration when our reported visited his containment center earlier this week."

Kagome stared at the box for a few more seconds and continued drying her hair.

"Higurashi-" Sesshoumaru began, but was cut off by Kagome's cell phone ringing.

"Hold that thought," she flipped the phone open and placed it to her ear. "Moshi-moshi?" She asked. "Hi, Daddy. Yes, I saw it. No, I'm not freaking out. No, I won't do anything stupid. Yes, I'm sure. No, I won't. Yes, I still plan on killing him. Because he killed mom. Yes, I'm being irrational. No, I don't care. Love you too, Daddy. Bye," Kagome sighed and closed her phone. "You were saying, Shou?"

"Your father covered everything," he answered. Kagome laughed and walked back to her room, the door closing behind her. Several minutes later, and several streams of curses, Kagome walked back out wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a floaty white blouse.

"Ready?" She asked as she stepped into a pair of flip-flops.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered briefly and they walked out of the apartment. He led the way to his polished black Cadillac that was sure to be in the upper nineties as far as temperature went.

"I told you that you should have gotten silver," Kagome reprimanded as she opened the blazing door.

"The interior was black, Higurashi. It would still be hot," he replied. Kagome arched her back as she sat down and withdrew her hand as she reached for the seat belt buckle.

"Fuck! Your car just burnt me!" She winced, showing Sesshoumaru her reddened hand.

"Am I supposed to do something about it?" He asked.

"Kiss it and make it better," she told him. Sesshoumaru gave her a 'you're out of your fucking mind' look and Kagome continued to hold her hand out. He groaned and kissed the palm. "Thank you. Now, we take my car."

"I am not going anywhere with you as the driver, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru stated icily.

"Yes, you are. It's too hot in here." Kagome opened her door and pushed it closed with her foot. "Come on, you baby. My driving isn't that bad." Sesshoumaru got out of his car, locked it, and pocketed his keys before Kagome to her silver Cadillac.

"Thank Kami-sama for this thing," she sighed, the parking structure offering instant shade.

"Hurry, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru ordered. Kagome looked at him exasperatedly before unlocking the car that was identical to his apart from the color. She climbed into the driver's seat and Sesshoumaru got in the passenger's seat before Kagome started the ignition and pulled out of the garage.

"Ninety-fucking-three degrees. I hate Tokyo in the summer," Kagome hissed bitterly as she drove onto the main road, heading towards the mall. "Pick a radio station."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked shortly.

"Because you have the personality of a stick. I need sound in the car," she answered.

Sesshoumaru resolutely turned on the radio, leaving it on the first station he heard.

"You have the worst taste in music," Kagome muttered. "Doesn't matter, anyway, 'cause we're here." She pulled into the mall parking lot, drove to the first parking garage she saw, and parked as far away from the entrance as possible.

"It isn't _that_ hot, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru got out of the silver Cadillac, closing the passenger side door behind him.

"I have a very sensitive heat complex, as does my baby," Kagome got out as well and pushed a button on a tiny remote on her key chain to lock the doors.

"Except to reproduce you would have to have sex with someone, so unless there is something you've been hiding from all of Tokyo…"

"Bite me, dog boy," she barked for the second time that day. "You can kiss my virginal ass."

"I will have to decline, Higurashi, but I'm sure the wolf wouldn't neglect to please you."

Kagome elbowed him roughly in the stomach and walked into the mall.

"Was that meant to hurt me?" Sesshoumaru asked with an inclined eyebrow.

"Just for that we're getting dessert," Kagome grumbled. "By the way, where are we going?"

"The sushi house downtown," he answered tersely.

"Woo-hoo!" Kagome squeaked. "See, Shou, I knew you liked me."

"Nonsense. Now, find something while I make the reservation."

Kagome smiled broadly and entered a small dress shop, immediately gravitating towards the racks that held the cocktail dresses.

Sesshoumaru stood nearby, his cell phone pressed to his ear. "Reservation for two please. Under Fukuda. Nonsmoking. View is fine. No. Arigatou." He closed the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"We have to stop going on these dates, Shou. People will talk." Kagome smirked and pulled down a maroon colored silk dress.

"If you weren't such a gold digging bitch these 'dates' would never occur."

"If you didn't give me all of the sex pieces I wouldn't be such a gold digging bitch."

"You should be used to them, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Yeah, but…"

"Will you try the dress on? The reservation is at 7:00, and it is now 5:00," he cut her off, looking crossly at his watch.

"Fine," Kagome walked into the changing area at the back of the store and closed the door with a snap. Sesshoumaru sat on one of the chairs placed next to the rooms, several of the other men occupying the other chairs looking at him in disbelief.

"How did you land her and where can I find one?" A slightly balding man asked.

Sesshoumaru was about to respond when Kagome cursed quietly from behind one of the doors.

"Shou, the zipper's caught. Will you come help me?" She asked innocently. Two men volunteered, but Sesshoumaru rose and walked back to the changing room. Kagome opened the door a bit and revealed her red face, tears running down her cheeks from silent laughter.

"You enjoy torturing people, don't you?" Sesshoumaru motioned for her to turn around, which she did.

"Only horny guys. Gives me _my_ pleasure for the day," Kagome laughed as Sesshoumaru pulled the zipper sewn into the back of the dress up. "How's it look?"

He looked her up and down a few times, quirking his left eyebrow. "It's fine," he finally said.

Kagome gawked at him for a few seconds before pushing him out of the room. "You never appreciate me!" She cried through a fake sob.

"And you overreact," Sesshoumaru answered dryly before retreating. There was a thud, a scream, and another curse, this time much louder than the previous one.

Kagome stomped out of the changing room, the dress draped over her arm. "We are _so_ over!" She cried and marched over to the cash register.

"Dude, I'll take her," one man offered. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and stood next to Kagome, handing the cashier his credit card.

"_Don't_ tell me the total," he barked at the woman as she opened her mouth to speak. She whimpered slightly and Sesshoumaru signed the credit card terminal before roughly grabbing the receipt from her outstretched hand. Kagome, sniffling slightly, took the bag and walked out of the shop.

"You can stop acting now," Sesshoumaru growled as she wiped her eyes.

"Who's acting? The hanger impaled me when I fell," Kagome answered with a wince. "Is it possible to lose your virginity to an inanimate object?"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to respond, then closed it. "Not sure," he replied. "I never thought I'd be asked that question. Though I hear they sell these pills at Spencer's called Virgin-Again. You might look into buying some."

Kagome looked up at him for a few seconds and swallowed a laugh. "Did you just tell a joke, Shou-kun?"

"Tell anyone and you can start looking for a job at the strip club," he answered. Now, anything else you want?"

"Hm," she muttered and looked around at the stores surrounding them. "I was thinking of forcing you to go into Victoria's Secret with me to get some new bras. And new shoes. But, since some nutcracker finally cracked open your ass, I think I'll go easy on you."

"Finally, more saint than devil," he sighed. Kagome smiled and wrapped an arm around his torso.

"Now, you get to wait about an hour for me to get ready." They walked through the glass doors, quietly making their way back to Kagome's car.

"Or, to save time, I could go get ready while you're getting ready," he replied. Kagome pulled a thoughtful expression and nodded. "Now, let's go. You know it takes a while for you to get ready." The doors were unlocked, seatbelts buckled, the engine started, and the drive through the incinerator was soon over.

"Wear a good suit," Kagome stated as Sesshoumaru made his way back to his car. "And don't even bother trying to tie your tie. I'll do it once you get back here. And if you even think of waiting in the car for me to come down…"

"I get it, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru interjected. "Just go get ready."

The black Cadillac pulled out of the parking space and Kagome walked back into the high rise, exchanged a few words with Ken, and once more took the elevator to the top floor.

"5:45," she muttered with a glance at the clock. "Shou should be here within half an hour. He hates waiting, so I need to be ready within… forty five minutes."

**Convicted**

Everyone has asked at least once in their life where the hell all the time went. Such were the words streaming from Kagome's lips as Sesshoumaru entered her apartment, without knocking mind you.

"Twenty minutes, Shou-kun," Kagome called from her room. "Still trying to figure out what to do with my hair."

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall to her room and leaned against the door frame, his arms folded across his chest. "What do you think?" She asked. "I was thinking of curling it. Or putting it in a bun, maybe."

"You know my opinion on females and their appearance in general," he replied.

"Such a charmer, Shou-kun," Kagome grinned and turned around on the stool she was seated on. "Always know the right thing to say and the right time to say it."

"Experience, Gome, experience," Sesshoumaru answered. "Besides, I like your hair down."

"Down it is," she smiled and stood up, strolling over to the closet. "Black shoes?" She held up a pair of black satin high heeled sandals. Upon seeing the look on his face, she laughed gently. "Black shoes." She stripped off the robe she was wearing, pulled the new dress off of the hanger, and stepped into it, the loose fabric falling to her knees. "Zip, please." She pulled her hair out of the way and Sesshoumaru carefully pulled the zipper up on the strapless dress. He paused for a moment, his hands resting on her torso.

"Are you wearing the rose water I gave you for your birthday?" He asked, taking a short sniff of her neck.

"Yeah," she replied. "The only cosmetic thing I'm wearing, mind you. Why?" His answer wasn't verbal, not that it needed to be. He moved his face closer to her neck, his eyes closing as he smelled her again. "Down, boy," she smiled and gave him a soft push. "We can make out after dinner, but for now I need food."

Sesshoumaru snorted quietly and took a step back, looking down at her. "You look a lot better without all the make-up."

"Oh, come now, Shou-kun," she smiled mischievously, grabbed her shoes and a black choker, and walked out of the room. "You're going to make me blush." She picked up the tie lying on the coffee table and motioned for him to come closer. The top two buttons on his white dress shirt were unbuttoned and she wrapped the black tie around his neck.

"Satisfactory?" He asked, half-jokingly, once the tie was properly knotted and the buttons redone. He turned around and Kagome looked him up and down, taking in the crisp black pants and jacket, polished shoes, and starched shirt.

"Very dapper," she replied with a nod. "I definitely approve." She held up her necklace and smiled innocently. "Pretty please?"

Sesshoumaru stared coldly at her for a moment before taking the necklace. "Tease."

"Only with you, Shou-kun," she replied.

"I better get something out of this."

She gave a scandalized gasp and looked up at him. "Surely, sir, you would not compromise my purity."

Sesshoumaru smirked and placed two clawed fingers under her chin, gently forcing her head upwards until he brought his lips to her ear. "You and I both know, Gome, that you are only half a virgin," he whispered, his soft breath ticking her ear sensually.

"Think again, Shou-kun," she countered in the same voice. "I backed out just before he could finger me. So, even my oral virginity is in tact." She smiled at him and opened the door. "I said we could make out when we got back, anyhow." She stepped onto the elevator, Sesshoumaru standing behind her.

"Don't lie to me, Gome," he whispered. "You know I can smell it."

"Can't we get through the first portion of tonight's date before accusations are made, Shou-kun?"

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "And if I decide to skip right to the second portion of the date?"

Kagome laughed softly and walked out of the elevator, her heels clacking against the marble floor in the lobby as she walked out to see the sun setting. Sesshoumaru opened her car door and closed it once she was inside before getting in himself and driving out of the parking lot.

**Convicted**

Conversation over dinner was relatively light, consisting of many playful insults thrown by Kagome and mild retaliations made by Sesshoumaru. It was a welcomed relief to have a rather cool meal to ward off the effects of the stifling heat baking the pedestrians wandering around Tokyo. Soon enough, they were saying their good-byes to the hostess and waiter, driving away from the restaurant, and pulling once more into the high rise's parking lot. The elevator ride to the top floor passed in a comfortable silence. Kagome slipped her feet out of the shoes as she entered the apartment, kicking them to the side as Sesshoumaru walked in after her, the door closing gently.

"I believe we had a deal, Gome," Sesshoumaru said smoothly.

Kagome arched an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Did we?" She asked, her eyes moving upwards as he stepped closer, only receiving a nod in response. His hands wound around her, his lips finding her neck as he inhaled deeply. "Keep the hands above the waist and we'll be fine," she muttered as he slowly guided her backwards until she fell onto the couch, pulling him with her.

"Deal," he answered throatily, crushing his lips to hers. Kagome moaned quietly and parted her lips, clutching onto his sports coat as his tongue delved into her mouth. The coat was quickly discarded, forming a nondescript lump on the coffee table. One of Sesshoumaru's hands wandered down her thigh, following the line of her leg before catching the hem of the dress.

"We had a--" Kagome cut herself off as he slowly trailed a finger along her flesh. She gave a quivering moan and he smirked in satisfaction.

"Sit up," he muttered. He lifted her torso and pulled at the zipper of the dress before she pushed on his shoulders. "One off me, one off you."

"Not fair," she replied. "You're wearing more clothes."

"Not my fault," he answered. He carefully removed the dress and pushed it to the floor, kissing the junction of her shoulder and neck all the while. "Nice choice," he smirked, staring from the black and cream lace bra to the matching panties.

"Oh, shut up," Kagome muttered and pushed on his shoulders again, bringing herself up with him this time. "Lose 'em."

His shirt and pants soon joined the clothing scattered around the room. He placed a hand on her hip, softly fingering the fabric of her panties while his other hand climbed up her thigh before slipping between them. One digit had just barely entered her when her cell phone rang loudly.

"Kami, damn it!" She shouted angrily and pressed the cursed electronic device to her ear. "This better be fucking good," she barked into the receiver. "Get the damned fire department on it. H.N., then. Kami, Souta, get someone on the night shift to take it. All right, all right. Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes." She snapped the phone closed and gave an exasperated sigh. "We can never get a break, can we?" She asked as Sesshoumaru pushed himself off of her and pulled his clothes back on.

Kagome ran back to her room and came back out a few seconds later wearing her uniform. "Time to go play hero cop again."


End file.
